Daughter of the Falcon
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: This is set in a AU where the rangers teams are active for longer than a year and that Dino Thunder happened in 2014 with the team being 14, Kira ends up in Tommy's foster care what will happen now when he finds out she is Kim's daughter
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Folks this one is gonna be a fun one it is set in a AU where each team was active for slightly**

 **Longer than a year each and the team forms in 2014 and the teens are freshmen in high school**

 **So i do hope you enjoy this one i have been working on parts of it for awhile please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer i do not own power ranger just this plot thank you**

:::Reefside High School November 14 2014:::

Conner Ethan and Trent were sitting in the school cafeteria all talking it had been just a little over 2 months since they got their powers and only a week after Trent was finally free of the Evil that used to control him.

They were sitting there talking about what they were gonna do after school while waiting for their friend and teammate Kira Ford.

" _So how long does this washing the zords thing last guys?"_ Trent asked as Conner and Ethan laughed a little.

" _Don't worry about it Trent we are done teasing you, by the way welcome to the team, thought I would say it formally."_ Conner said extending his hand over to Trent.

Trent smiled and shook it back at that point it was time for them to head to their first class of the day.

While they were walking down the hallway they heard a girl yell in pain and the sound of her body hitting a locker.

" _So when you gonna realize your place little girl."_ The boy yelled out as Conner and Trent came running around the corner followed by Ethan.

The looks they had on their faces was one of disgust and surprise the girl getting assaulted was Kira the boy John Ford the captain of the School varsity soccer team was the attacker.

Conner and Trent ran over to them Trent grabbed John while Conner checked on Kira she had a black eye and a little blood trickling from her face.

Trent pinned John against another locker. " _What the fuck is wrong with you man beating up your little sister like that."_ Trent screamed at him.

John pushed Trent off of him then kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him at this point Conner ran between them.

" _He is right John what the fuck man."_ Conner yelled.

John looked over at Kira then spit at her. _"You want to protect the ungrateful bitch so be it."_ He spat at them.

Conner reached back to punch him only to be stopped by Trent. " _He is not worth getting suspended over Conner."_ Trent said.

Conner looked at Tent then back at John he then nodded and lowered his fist. " _Your right Trent I will just tell coach what he did."_ Conner said.

At that John laughed. _"you really think the coach will listen to the little freshman over his team captain your funny McKnight funny and pathetic just like your soccer skills."_ John said to him as Conner walked back over to make sure Kira was ok.

Ethan looked over at John as he just stood there. " _What's your deal man why you hitting your sister like that."_ Ethan said.

John again laughed. " _Your funny geek that thing is not my real sister she is just a burden that got left on my parents door when she was 3 months old, hell the only reason she has my last name is because we didn't know her real one, that and my parents barley care about her they would not even adopt her."_ He said laughing.

" _Oh and by the way Kira hope your bags are packed because after what happened with dad we are done with you and shipping you to another foster home in Boston, to finally be rid of the drain on my family will be wonderful."_ He says as he walks over and kicks her in the stomach as Conner jumps up unable to hold back any longer.

" _You fucking prick!"_ Conner yells as he nails John in the face with a punch hard enough to knock him down at this point Principle Randall has come down to see what was happening.

" _Mr. McKnight what is the meaning of this."_ Randall demands from him.

" _Maam he was beating on Kira."_ He said Randall looking over at Kira then at John and back to Conner .

" _Very well Mr. McKnight you will have only detention for the last two days of the week."_ She said to Conner's surprise.

John getting up smiling. " _Hmm Detention that means you will get kicked off the Team McKnight to bad and all for that unwanted thing."_ He said as Randall snapped around him.

" _you Mr. Ford will face a expulsion Hearing if this keeps up you on the other hand are forbidden to participate in school sports for the next 2 games and you will be suspended from this school for the next 5."_ She said to him.

Conner smiled back _"well to be honest John if I had to choose between staying on the team or protecting my friends well I guess I won't be on the team now will I and neither will you now with that punishment."_

Randall looked back at Conner. " _No Mr. McKnight I did not remove him from the team he is needed you are a freshman you are not now get to class before I decide more punishment."_ She said as the teens got Kira up and helped her to their first class.

" _Kira are you ok?"_ Conner asked.

She looked up at him as she limped down the hall to Dr. Oliver's class. " _This is light compared to what he has done to me in the past I will be ok, Thank you Conner for standing behind me like that but I don't want you to be kicked off the team for me I am not worth it."_ Kira said sadly.

Conner looked at her wide eyed as the other two go to say something Conner intervenes. _"Kira you're my friend my teammate and I think you are worth it ok."_ He said.

" _Why what he said is true the fords are sending me to a new foster home in Boston so I will be gone by Monday."_ She said and pulled away entering the class room.

She sat down and was then joined by the rest of her friends they all heard the door open and they looked up to see Dr. Oliver walking into the class room.

" _Okay class I want you to take out your books and turn to page 394 today we are gonna read the whole chapter for the first half on plate tectonics and the last half we will discuss how that affects everything on the Earth today."_ Tommy said as the class nodded and started opening their books except Kira she just kept her face hidden.

Tommy noticed it but could not bring it up till after class, a hour later the bell rang and the students all filed out, Tommy however stopped the 4 before they could leave.

" _Kira look at me."_ Tommy said as Kira turned away and went to walk out only to be stopped by Tommy.

" _Kira please I want to help look at me."_ He pleaded.

She looked at him he saw the swollen lip and black eye he gasped when he saw it and she ran out of the classroom.

Tommy then turned to the others. " _Her brother John was beating on her in the hallway."_ Ethan said.

" _Then revealed that Kira is just a foster sister and that she was being sent to a new home in Boston MA this weekend."_ Conner cut in.

" _And Conner got kicked off the soccer team for protecting her basically and she is mad at him for it."_ Trent said.

" _Conner I will deal with Coach Park Tents Ethan stay with her all day if anyone comes near her signal me got it."_ He ordered they all nodded.

At the end of the school day Tommy had announced for the 4 teens to come to his class room, they all walked in as Kira kept her head down.

Conner was surprised to see his Coach in there with his science teacher. " _Coach Park what are you doing in here?"_ Conner asked.

Tommy started laughing as the coach started to explain to Conner what was gonna happen to him.

" _Tommy told me what happened today I came to tell you, you are not off the Team regardless of what Randall said to you the descion is mine alone but John has been removed from the team, you on the other hand still cannot participate in 3 games for your detention sorry Conner that I have to do."_ He explained.

" _I understand Coach thank you for letting me stay on the team."_ Conner said as Kira looked up with a small smile on her face.

" _Thank you coach I don't think I could leave for my new home knowing he was kicked off the team for helping me, though it won't matter I'm unwanted so yeah thank you."_ Kira mumbled on.

Coach Park and Tommy glared at her. " _Miss Ford you are not unwanted don't ever think that and second us Rangers have to stick together and stand up for each other."_ He said which caught them all by surprise.

" _Wait sir how do you know who we are?"_ Trent asked to when Ethan's mouth fell open.

" _Dude I knew I recognized him your Adam Park you used to be with Tommy and the originals."_ Ethan said.

Adam and Tommy laughed at the realization then Tommy looked at Kira. " _Listen Kira you do not have to move to Boston, me and Adams wife Tanya have talked with child services you can come live at my house if you want to."_ Tommy said which caught the teens by surprise.

" _Do you mean that Dr. O?"_ She asked with some light t in her eyes.

He nodded yes to which caused Kira to be over joyed that she jumped up and hugged him, Tommy was a little surprised by the hug but returned it.

" _No 14 year old girl should go through all this."_ Adam said.

" _Besides Tommy knows how you feel somewhat."_ Adam said which caused all of the teens to look at him.

" _Yes guys I was adopted though my parents that raised me loved me you still get that feeling in your stomach that you were unwanted it was not until I met my older brother David that I found out it was because my parents died."_ Tommy explained.

Tommy looked at them. " _Anyway me and Tanya have to get to the child services office to finalize this I would like you guys to go with Kira to get her stuff from the Fords house."_ Tommy ordered as Adam offered to go with them so as to have a adult with them.

They all went and piled into Adams SUV and headed to Kira's house.

:::Ford Household:::

They had walked up to the door to hear yelling going on inside.

" _Goddamn it John that poor girl has been through enough in her life I have told you to stop doing that."_ They heard a woman's voice yell.

" _Oh come on Mom she was a burden dad even said so before he left and he left because of her now with him gone she is getting out of our lives never saw why you cared for the unwanted bitch."_ They heard John yell.

SMACK! " _YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD YOUR FATHER LEFT CAUSE I GOT RID OF HIM THAT POOR GIRL IS GONNA END UP GOD KNOWS WHERE NOW BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR DRUNKEN FATHER ARE ASSHOLES!"_ She yelled.

That was when they decided to knock on the door, Mrs. Ford answered the door.

There stood Adam Conner Trent and Kira. " _Hello Mrs. Ford I am Coach Adam Park from Reefside High school."_ He said extending his hand out to her she shook it.

" _It is a pleasure Mr. Park what can I help you with."_ She asked.

John seeing his coach with Conner bothered him.

 _I came here with Kira she is to get her stuff I am sure you have heard by now that she is to be moved."_ He said as she started to break down in tears to which Kira ran over and embraced her.

" _They said they would come on Sunday I thought I had a few more days with her."_ She cried as Kira comforted her this confused everyone.

" _I'm sorry miss there must be some confusion I was under the impression that she was unwanted here."_ Adam said.

Mrs. Ford looked up at them with a glare that would make Zedd tremble. " _Yeah by my soon to be ex husband and my ungrateful son, not me I loved her."_ She said as Kira told her to calm down.

" _I am sorry for this misunderstanding Mrs. Ford it appears they have not told you of the change of plans then?"_ Adam said.

" _Change of Plans?"_ Mrs. Ford asked.

" _Yeah Ma Dr. Oliver will take me in so I can stay in Reefside."_ Kira said.

Mrs. Ford got a huge smile on her face. " _Oh thank god you will be close."_ She said and then turned to Adam. " _Will she be able to visit or can I visit her."_ She asked.

Adam smiled happy that at least someone in this family loved Kira he nodded yes.

" _Ok Kira get what you need and guys help her pack please."_ Adam ordered as Trent and Conner nodded and went up stairs with Kira.

Adam then looked over at John. " _Oh John by the way come when your suspension is over come and clean out your locker I don't want a scumbag like you on my team."_ Adam said.

Mrs. Ford smirked. " _Serves you right you might learn some discipline I don't know what ever happened to you but you used to like Kira."_ She said.

" _Yea cause you made me Dad even told me that she was bastard child born to 2 kids that did not know better they should have aborted her."_ He spat.

Smack! " _You will not talk like that I think it is time I send you to that Military school I was reading about you ungrateful little punk."_ She said as he looked horrified.

:::Kira's Room:::

The boys were helping Kira pack she was in her Closet getting some of her clothes out while Trent was packing her knickknacks and posters.

Conner on the other hand was shoving the clothes in her dresser into a duffel bag when he came across something that made him laugh.

" _Conner what are you laughing at now?"_ Kira asked as she popped out of the closet and looked over at him turning a bright shade of red.

" _Do you really wear these?"_ Conner said laughing as Trent looked up and snickered.

Conner was holding a Pair of underwear with little pterodactyls and yellow trim on it.

" _GIVE ME THOSE CONNER NOW!"_ Kira yelled as she snatched them out of Conner's hand.

" _Careful Kira you turn any redder Dr. O might think you're the red ranger."_ Conner said giggling.

" _Jerk."_ Was all Kira said before she stuffed them and all her other clothes into a duffel bag.

After about a half hour they all came downstairs Kira still a little red and glaring at Conner.

" _I am all set Mr. Park, Ma I am so sorry I will visit though thank you for protecting me from them all these years."_ She said as she hugged her foster mother tightly.

They then left and headed to Tommy's house.

:::Tommy Oliver's house:::

They pulled into the driveway to see Tommy and Tanya were already back.

They walked in. " _Hey guys welcome Kira your room will be at the end of the hallway upstairs if you guys want to help her get everything in there."_ He said with a smile on his face as they all nodded and headed up the stairs.

Once they were out of hearing range. " _Everything is all set she can stay here and I am her foster father till at least she finishes high school."_ Tommy says.

" _Ok well that is good to hear anything else?"_ Adam asked.

" _Yeah there is no record of her birth parents at all it was sealed and classified by the government via NASADA."_ Tanya said.

" _That is very strange at least though she is somewhere she can be wanted."_ Adam said as they all nodded.

After a couple of hours the boys, Adam and Tanya had also gone home Kira came downstairs to see Tommy going over a few things on his table.

She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder he turned to her and smiled. " _What's up Kira?"_ He asks.

" _I'm sorry if I disturbed you Dr. O I just wanted to say thank you for doing this for me."_ She said with a couple of tears forming in her eyes.

" _It's no problem kiddo I was more than happy to take you in, say can I ask do you know anything about your birth parents."_ He said .

She looked down on the floor then back at Tommy. " _Not really I don't even know their names but I have had dreams the last couple of months and I think it is about at least my birth I remember in the dream a large voice saying that I will be kept safe and that the power would protect me."_ She said.

This caught Tommy by surprise. " _That is ok Kira would it be ok if I try to find them for you?"_ He asked.

She gasped when he asked this. " _Why do you want to find please tell me it's not to get rid of me?"_ She panicky asked.

" _No Kira of course not like I said I was adopted and while the Oliver's are the greatest parents I could ask for I always wanted to me meet my birth parents I thought you might want to at least know who they are."_ He said which reassured Kira.

" _Yes Dr. O you can look for them I'm gonna head to bed good night."_ Kira said as she headed up stairs.

The next morning Tommy and Kira woke up for school Kira telling him that she was gonna head with the guys over to Hayley's after school.

" _Ok be home no later than 7 please."_ Tommy said.

" _Ok Dr. O"_ she said as she headed for class.

Later that day after school Tommy went over to the Ford's house and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Ford answered the Dorr. " _Yes can I help you sir?"_ She said.

" _Hello Mrs. Ford my name is Dr. Thomas Oliver I am Kira's guardian right now I came over to ask some questions if that is ok?"_ Tommy said cheerfully as to lighten the tension

" _Of course Dr. Oliver please come in."_ She said.

Tommy laughed a little _"It is ok to call me Tommy Maam but thank you for your hospitality."_ Tommy said as they sat down.

" _So I was wondering what do you know of Kira's birth parents."_ He asked.

She was a little shocked to hear him ask that. " _Well I don't even know their names Kira was left with my husband when he worked for NASADA in Angel Grove and we loved her like she was our own till my husband was fired from NASADA for stealing equipment."_ She explained.

" _It was after that Kira was 10 at the time he started to blame her for everything and would not finalize adopting her then I finally threw him out the other day I could not take the drinking and the abuse any longer, and it seems John has followed in his footsteps I have sent him to Military school to give him some discipline."_ She said.

" _I understand Mrs. Ford Kira speaks highly of you but why was she gonna be transferred to a foster home elsewhere if you loved her?"_ Tommy said.

Mrs. Ford looked at the floor. _"AS Kira has probably told you I am LPN at the hospital and I work a lot of hours when I kicked my husband out he called child services and they stated that since i did not act sooner that they did not believe her safe here."_ She said Tommy getting a little angry that they would send her to a unknown family away from her friends.

" _As far as Kira's Birth Parents like I said I don't know their names but I do have a picture of her mother just never could match face to name."_ She said as she pulled a picture out and Showed it to Tommy.

Tommy looked at the picture his face turned a pale white and his jaw dropped. " _No Way."_ He whispered.

" _Dr. Oliver do you know her?"_ She asked.

Tommy looked at Mrs. Ford there would be no hiding it given his reaction when he saw the picture.

He goes to speak as he turns the picture around showing a familiar brunette. " _Her name is Kimberley Ann Hart, we used to go to school together and we used to date till she left for Florida in 1999."_ Tommy said almost speechless.

" _Oh my do you know where she is now?"_ Mrs. Ford asked.

Tommy shook his head no but said he knew friends that might he got up to leave then turned back to Mrs. Ford.

" _You are more than welcome to come over and visit Kira when you would like to."_ Tommy said with a smile that brought a smile to Mrs. Fords face.

" _Thank you Dr. Oliver please take care of her for me."_ She says.

" _I will as if she was my own."_ He says then leaves.

:::Tommy's House:::

Kira had walked in it was just a little after 7 Tommy looks over at her. " _I am sorry Dr. Oliver there was a Tyranodrones attack downtown."_ She said hoping not to get in trouble.

Tommy nodded and smiled. " _Yea Hayley told me nice job handling it without me there is dinner in the fridge if your still hungry I will be down in the lab if you need me."_ Tommy said as he smiled at her and walked over to his living room and headed downstairs.

He sat at his computer with his head in his hands, he finally decided to make some calls and picks up the phone and dials Jason's cell phone only to get no answer.

He then tries Trini hoping that they are together on a date and that they know where Kim is, it rings 3 times and she finally picks up. " _Dr. Trini Scott here."_ She said as she answered the phone.

" _Hey Trini it's Tommy."_ He says.

" _Hey there tiger boy how you doing."_ She says.

He laughs a little then responds. " _As much as I would love to joke around I'm looking for Jase is he with you."_ Tommy says.

On her end Trini flinches a little. " _No Tommy he is not he actually should be in Reefside now with Kim."_ Trini says.

This causes Tommy to drop the phone, he then picks it up. " _What are they in Reefside for me?"_ He asked.

Trini did not know how to tell him but the cat was out of the bag she thought they had called him first.

" _Tommy I'm not sure how to say this but Kim is in Reefside to find her daughter she gave up 14 years ago."_ Trini says Tommy at the moment is speechless.

" _Tommy? You there Tommy?"_ Trini begged.

" _yes Trini that much i know i just found out._ _"_ He asked.

" _Wait how did you find out i'm confused?_ _"_ Trini said.

" _I found out from the woman that has been raising her when she showed me a picture she had of Kim."_ Tommy explained.

" _Trini she is staying at my house she was put into my foster care yesterday."_ Tommy said.

Trini now speechless not knowing how to say the next line.

" _Listen Tommy what I am about to tell you I was not supposed to say till Kim was ready to tell you but that little girl well you are her father."_ Trini said.

Tommy sat there looking at his screen blankly as Trini was calling his name into the phone.

" _What are you serious Trini?"_ He asked stuttering it out.

" _Yes Tommy I am afraid so Zordon confirmed it he was there when she was born and helped have her placed and used his connections at NASADA to hide who her real parents are Kim and Jase can explain the rest."_ Trini said she then told them the hotel they were at and there room number.

Tommy hung up the phone after thanking Trini and headed upstairs it being a Friday there would be no school the next day.

" _Hey Kira I got to head out I will be back later."_ Tommy yelled across.

She nodded ok as he pointed at their communicators to call there if she needed him.

:::Reefside Hotel:::

Tommy walked up to the door he could hear 2 people arguing inside. " _So Kim once you find her you gonna tell him he deserves to know."_ He could hear Jason saying.

" _How the hell am I supposed to tell him hey Tommy I'm sorry for hurting you and breaking your heart with a letter I did it because I was pregnant with your daughter, who oh yea I had to give up for adoption and not tell you about because Lord Zedd was trying to get her."_ Kim said.

" _How the hell do you think he is gonna take it Jase huh I would not be surprised if he slams the door in my face._ "She said as she made her way into the bathroom.

At this time Tommy knocked on the door to which Jason answered it when he saw Tommy standing there his jaw fell open.

He then turned his head. " _Hey Kim I think your gonna get your answer on what Tommy would do a lot sooner than you think."_ Jase yelled.

" _What do you mean Jase?"_ She said walking into the main room taking one look at the door which caused her to drop the drink she had in her hand.

" _To-To-Tommy."_ She said then collapsed on the floor.

Jason looking over at her. " _Why is it everythime you surprise her like that she faints?"_ Jason asked as he nudged her awake.

Tommy smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

She looks up at him. " _Tommy what are you doing here how did you know where we were?"_ Kim asked nervously.

" _Trini told me and I know where our daughter is she is living with me."_ He said which caught everyone by surprise.

" _What you found her before me how you did not even know we had a daughter."_ Kim said.

" _Long story is it true Kim is she my daughter?"_ Tommy asked showing no signs of anger.

Kim looked at him with sadness in her eyes. " _Yes Tommy she is, you're her dad."_ She said.

Tommy just shook his head and then looked over at Jason. " _Would you both like to come over and meet her?"_ he asked.

Kim jumped up nodding yes.

" _Alright lets go then."_ Tommy said as they all got into his car.

On the drive over to his house Jason looked over at Tommy. " _Bro listen I am sorry I never said anything Zordon swore us to secrecy for her protection I never wanted to lie to you like this, but how did she end up with you?"_ Jason said then asked.

Tommy looked over at him. " _Listen Jase I don't want to talk about this right no, but long story short the ford family broke apart and she was going into foster care again I took her in cause she is one of my rangers."_ Tommy said which caught Kim by surprise.

" _What is her Zord?"_ Kim asked.

Tommy smiled and looked back. " _The same as her mom but her color is that of red leaders wife over here."_ Tommy says jokingly.

This caused Kim to smile like mother like daughter.

They arrived at the house Tommy calls up to Kira.

" _Yes Dr. O what's up."_ She asked seeing the other 2 there.

She eyes Kim like she had seen her before.

" _Well I did some searching and I found your birth parents."_ He said.

He then motioned for Kim to come forward. " _This is your mother Kimberly Ann Hart the first pink ranger."_ He said.

Kira looked at her and gave her a glare, then at Jason. " _So I take it he is my dad then?"_ Kira asked pointing at Jason causing all three of them to laugh.

" _I'm More like your Uncle Jason kiddo."_ Jason said.

She looked back at Tommy. " _Then who is my dad Dr. O?"_ Kira said looking to see if anyone was hiding outside.

He looks her right in the eyes. " _I am Kira I am your father your birth father."_ He said.

Kira looked wide eyed at him then fainted.

 **Well that is the first chapter and like mother like daughter always fainting with a surprise from Tommy any way please review there will be more coming up soon.**

 **Till then Catch ya on the flipside.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next chapter i decided to add a little humor and to have some evil in it**

 **Disclaimer i do not own the power rangers Saban does.**

:::Tommy's house:::

Jason looks over as Kim and Tommy wake Kira back up after she fainted.

" _I swear Bro what is it with girls fainting around you?"_ Jason asked trying to lighten the tension in the room.

Tommy looks over at him with a slight smile. " _Don't know you can ask these 2."_ He says.

Kira looks at both Kim and Tommy. " _Tell me you were joking you're my birth father Dr. O?"_ She asked again.

He sighed and looked her in the eyes. " _Yea kiddo I am I just found out not to long ago to be honest."_ He said she then looked at Kim.

With Kim she had anger in her eyes she got up and glared right at Kim. " _WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU GIVE ME UP WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT ME DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE SUFFERED THE LAST 4 YEARS, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH TO EVEN TELL MY DAD ABOUT ME!"_ Kira screamed at Kim.

Kim backed away a little bit and she just looked at Kira you could see the sadness and pain in her eyes, she couldn't say anything she just turned around and ran out of the house.

Tommy and Jason just stood there for a second till Tommy started chasing after her, Kira just stomped over to the couch and sat down followed by Jason.

He looked over at her. " _Hey listen kiddo I know I shouldn't really say anything seeing as I have known this whole time and never told him, but this was for your own protection it really was."_ Jason said.

Kira looked at him there were tears running down her face. " _You don't know what I went through these last 4 years, the family that took me in after Mr. Ford got caught stealing equipment from NASADA and lost his job he blamed me for it."_ She said.

" _When he got caught he told Mrs. Ford that he had to do it to afford having me at the house even though they made more than enough money, that was when the drinking and the beatings started, it was hidden from Mrs. Ford though when she found out she tried so hard to protect me finally it got to bad and she threw him out."_ She kept going.

" _That was when John started attacking me blaming me for the way his dad turned out if it wasn't for Dr. O I would be on my way to Boston this weekend and now to hear that he was my dad ad he did not even know, it hurts it really hurts to think I have had my dad here this whole time and i did not even know he was."_ She kept going tears flowing down her face.

Jason wrapped his arm around her. " _Hey listen kiddo I'm so sorry for what you went through I really am and if I had know that was happening I would have been there right away to rescue you no one hurts my little niece and gets away with it."_ Jason said.

" _But I know for a fact that your mom loves you very much Kim has been beating herself up these last 14 years looking for you, I know your angry Kira but all I'm asking you is to give them a chance ok."_ Jason said.

Kira looked up at him and smiled slightly. " _Hmphh I guess I could I feel bad now but I need to get that out thank you for listening to me vent Jason I appreciate it."_ She said giving him a hug.

Jason returned the hug. " _Hey it's Uncle Jason there shrimpo."_ He said.

She pulled back giving him a mock angry face. _"Who are you calling shrimp?"_ She huffed.

Jason laughed. " _What it's what I call your mom your tiny like she is."_ He said they both started laughing.

At the door were Kim and Tommy just watching what was happening with Jason and Kira, Kim looked over at Tommy as he glanced back at her.

" _He sure has a way with kids doesn't he?"_ Tommy says.

Kim nodded then decided to walk in. " _Yea so what if I'm tiny I could still kick your butt If I wanted to."_ Kim said as she walked in and sat on the chair across from the couch were Kira was sitting.

" _Yeah you know what I'm gonna head into the kitchen and call my wife let her know what's up last I need is a double beating from Ptera rangers."_ Jason said as he went into the kitchen with everyone out there laughing at him.

" _Listen Kira I am so sorry I gave you up it was the hardest thing I ever had to do at the time your dad was still a active ranger, Lord Zedd one of our enemies had found out and targeted us we did not want you to get hurt."_ Kim explained.

" _So I went to our mentor Zordon and he came up with a way to protect you he thought the ford family would be a good choice I guess he was wrong, but everything was covered up so as to not have Zedd find you, then after the big invasion that cost our mentor his life Zedd was gone but so was any hope of me finding you."_ Kim explained as she started crying.

" _I have spent all these years looking for any sign of you I finally found out your last name last week and found a ford family living in Reefside so I came here I had no idea Tommy even lived here till Jason told me on the way here."_ Kim stated as she broke down into full tears Kira walked over to her and hugged her.

" _Listen I'm sorry I yelled at you I just have a lot going on and finding this out is a lot to take in."_ Kira said as she held Kim's hand.

" _Listen Kira, Tommy I am so sorry I really am I understand if you both hate me for doing this but I did what I thought was the right thing to do to protect our daughter, Tommy I did not tell you because I knew you would go running to find her, and that would have compromised the protection."_ Kim explained _._

Kim got up and started heading for the door only to have Kira grab her wrist. " _No listen I don't hate you I kinda understand being a ranger myself please don't go."_ Kira said as Kim looked and saw the fear of rejection in her eyes.

" _For the last 4 years I have been told by that man that I was unwanted and a burden and now I find out who my birth parents are, I cannot deal with it if you walk out that door."_ Kira said crying as Kim embraced her in a hug.

Kim looked up to see Tommy with a few tears as well. " _Kira it hurt so much to give you up as a baby I just finally found you I'm never gonna reject you or walk out on you ever."_ Kim said.

" _Listen kiddo you have always been wanted and welcomed here and just because you turn out to be my daughter doesn't change that ever."_ Tommy said.

Kira placed her head on Tommy's chest. " _Thanks mom dad."_ She says as she falls asleep.

Tommy carried her up to her room and placed her in her bed and walked back down stairs. " _I guess she got all worn out by what happened today."_ Tommy said.

" _So Tommy what about us?"_ Kim asked as Jason walked out into the living room.

" _Wow Kimmy not wasting any time are you."_ Jason said.

" _Shut it Jase I need to know where I stand right now."_ Kim said and she looked back at Tommy.

Tommy sighed and looked right at Kim. " _Listen Kim I don't know where we go from here you lied to me broke up with me and while I understand why it was done you could have told me after Zordon died so I could look for her."_ Tommy said.

" _And what ruin your chance in college Tommy you were going for your PHD I did not want you to give all that up for my mistake."_ Kim said.

" _Kim to be honest it is only because of Kira I can even stand to look at you right now maybe in time that will change but not now I'm sorry."_ He said as he got up and walked out to his yard.

Jason looked at Kim and saw the sadness in her eyes and then back over to where Tommy was at the moment.

He then headed out to Tommy. " _Hey bro listen man."_ Jason started only to be interrupted by Tommy.

" _Don't Jason don't stick up for her what she did was wrong I understand when she was first born but after the threat was gone and the fact that you all knew about this and said nothing to me that hurts even more man."_ Tommy said.

" _Listen Tommy I was stuck in between all this trying to decide which friend I betray I could not make that choice I have been on her ass for the last 4 years to tell you even more so when you almost died on the godforsaken island."_ Jason said.

Tommy just looked at him. " _Look I'm not saying you 2 should hook back up all I am saying is at least give her a chance again man hell she still wears that fucking bracelet you 2 gave each other she never stopped wearing it."_ Jason said which caught Tommy by surprise.

Tommy smiled a bit then looked Jason right in the eyes then flashed a similar bracelet on his wrist to him which caused Jason to smile. " _So you too huh all this time."_ Jason said.

" _Bro I never stopped it's just she has to re earn my trust ok bro."_ Tommy said.

" _That I can live with but what about us."_ Jason asked.

" _You ever keep a secret like this from me again I am feeding you to my red rangers zord got it."_ Tommy said causing Jason to smile as they embraced each other in a hug.

They walked back in Tommy walked over to Kim and knelt in front of her. " _Listen Kim I'm sorry for what I said while I still have feelings for you I don't know where to go or if I can trust you right now so please give me time I will not keep you away from Kira she is our daughter."_ Tommy said as Kim nodded and walked out to the front porch.

Tommy looked over at Jason who just shrugged.

Kim stood out on the porch looking out into the woods when another car pulled up and out stepped Hayley.

Kim looked over and thought oh great here comes the next lecture, as Hayley walked over to her but Hayley did something Kim was not expecting she hug her.

" _Billy told me everything I am so sorry but is it true is Kira really?"_ Hayley asked.

Kim nodded yes.

" _Is everything ok?"_ Hayley asked.

Kim explained everything including Tommy yelling at her then she started crying again.

" _Kim stay out here for one minute if you see Jason run out scared then you know what I did worked."_ Hayley said with a evil smile.

Hayley then walked into the house after 5 seconds Kim heard Hayley yelling. " _THOMAS JAMES OLIVER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, DON'T YOU DARE LOCK THAT DOOR MR, DO YOU FORGET THAT THANKS TO TRINI I COULD KILL YOU 4 DIFFERENT WAYS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!_ "

With that Jason went running out the door and to Tommy's car he got in it and locked the doors Kim started laughing and walked into the house.

She saw Hayley standing next to a counter with a dinosaur Skelton on it Hayley saw her and pointed down.

" _He is hiding in the lab right now."_ Hayley said smiling.

" _Yeah whatever you said to him before yelling scared Jason to hiding locked in Tommy's car."_ Both women started laughing as the noise had woken up Kira as she walked down the stairs to see the commotion.

 _Hayley what's going on?"_ Kira asked half asleep.

" _It's ok Kira Tommy was being a jerk to Kim so I felt like I needed to scare him a little."_ Hayley said which caused Kira to smile she had seen Hayley use that tactic on Conner and Ethan before.

After that Kira went back up to bed.

Hayley and Kim went to turn around and head out front. _"Kim if you want you can stay with me and Billy tonight."_ Hayley said.

Kim nodded that she would like that and they got into Hayley's car and left with that Jason got out of his car and walked into house.

There was a creaking noise as Tommy peaked up from the lab." _Is it safe is that she witch gone?"_ Tommy asked.

Jason laughing his ass off. " _Yes Rita's twin sister just left with Kimmy."_ Tommy came out of the lair and glared at Jason.

" _Thanks for the back up there bro what the hell."_ Tommy said as he tossed Jason a beer.

" _Dude she has hung around my wife Tanya and Aisha too much I know better than to mess with her she is as evil as the rest of the yellow's"_ Jason said laughing.

Tommy glared at him " _You are aware that my daughter is a Yellow."_ He stated.

" _Yea and that makes it worse bro seeing your temper when you get turned evil dude I'm running to the power chamber she ever goes off."_ Jason says causing both men to laugh.

:::Mesogog's Lair:::

Elsa walks up to her master. " _Lord Mesogog found something interesting today it appears the yellow ranger is a foster child."_ Elsa started.

" _And she is living with Dr. Oliver now."_ She informs him.

" _There is more to it than that Elsa when we had her captive I have found something else out too."_ Mesogog hissed.

" _But my lord we can use her even more now being in his care."_ Elsa started to say only to be stopped by Mesogog's telepathic attack.

" _Are you saying that you think what you found out today and a plan to use it is better than what I have found out Elsa."_ He snarled.

" _No of course not master of course not."_ Elsa begged him.

" _Very well I have found out that the yellow ranger is actually his daughter and thanks to everything we got from the old palace on the moon that she is the daughter of the former pink ranger."_ Mesogog explained.

" _I told you that trip to the moon was not wasted Elsa."_ Said Zeltrax.

" _Oh shut it you walking toaster oven."_ She spat back at him.

" _I want you 2 to use this as a way to demoralize the rangers so we can destroy them and get there gems i don't care how you do it just find a way and do it now."_ Mesogog explained as both Elsa and Zeltrax saluted him and left to formulate a plan to do so.

:::Hayley's House the next morning:::

Kim Billy and Hayley were sitting at the Kitchen table when there was a knock on the door Billy answered it only to come face to face with Trini, Aisha and Tanya.

Hayley motioned for them to sit at the table. " _So Kim said you scared not only Tommy but Jason as well last night?"_ Tanya asked.

Hayley got a smile on her face and turned on a video on her laptop showing that she recorded it.

All you see is her say something to Tommy he turn and start running while she starts screaming then Hayley turns and glares at Jason and he takes off running for the outside.

The women and Billy were all laughing, then Trini got everyone's attention. " _Billy could you take Kim for a tour of the City?"_ Trini asked as she gave him a death glare before he could say anything back.

Billy Gulped and he and Kim headed out once they were gone Trini looked back at the girls. _"Ok most of the guys minus Billy are onboard with operation getting Kim and Tommy back together, Rocky Adam and Zack are on route to Tommy's house now we need to work on Kim."_ Trini said as the girls all giggled.

:::Tommy's house both Tommy and Jason are passed out in the living room having polished off a whole 30 rack the night before standing there staring at them was Conner Ethan and Trent with Kira standing behind.

" _Wow I have never seen a drunk power ranger before."_ Trent said noticing that Jason at one point morphed and took his helmet off.

Conner took a picture with his phone, Kira looked at him. " _Conner what the fuck why did you do that?"_

" _Easy there rock star it's blackmail so I can pass my next test."_ Conner said as they all laughed only to hear Tommy groan.

" _Conner I swear to god you ever show anyone that picture you will be cleaning every zord for every ranger team for the rest of your life."_ Tommy said as he woke up with a massive hangover, his statement causing the other teens to laugh.

He was followed by Jason who looked over at Tommy. " _Hey man tell me that was a dream that I morphed while drinking."_ Jason asked.

Tommy shook his head with a smile on his face pointing to himself, Jason looked down to see he was wearing his ranger armor. " _Oh god man what was i thinking hey wait a second where is my helmet?"_ Jason said looking around.

" _Conner give that back to him now."_ Ethan said as Jason spun around to see Conner McKnight wearing his ranger helmet.

" _I think mine is cooler."_ Conner says as Jason powers down making his helmet disappear.

" _Awwman."_ Conner whines as Tommy glares at him.

The kids got that as a clue to head downstairs to the lair which they did.

" _So Kira how was your night it must have been intense if Dr. O got drunk with Jason?"_ Ethan asked.

 _"No not really it was quiet other than Hayley scareing Dr. O and Jason."_ She said as the boys cringed a little at hearing what Hayley did having had it happen to them once.

" _Guys please sit down I have something I need to tell you all."_ Kira says.

" _What is it Kira is everything ok?"_ Conner asks.

She nods it is. " _Listen we found my birth parents and I met them both already."_ She said.

" _Wow that was fast."_ Trent says.

" _Well to be honest I have been around my dad since we became rangers."_ She started to explain.

" _My mom on the other hand I just met last night, please I don't want to be bombarded by a lot of questions once I tell you who ok."_ Kira said.

They nodded ok.

" _My mother is Kim Hart the first pink ranger and my father is Dr. O"_ Said as they all gasped in surprise.

" _Whoa really your mom was a power ranger,and wait did you just say Dr.o is your dad?._ _"_ Conner said with a smile on his face as well as a look of confusion.

He then saw she was acting a little depressed he walked over to her and placed a arm around her and asked her. " _Are you gonna be ok Kira?"_

" _Yeah Conner I'm gonna be ok, it's just a lot to take in is all."_ She says.

They continue talking when there is a knock at the front door they hear Tommy walk across and open the door.

The Next thing they hear is Zack. " _Hey the Zack man is here were all the pretty ladies at that want a piece of this."_ He says out loud.

They start to head upstairs to hear Jason. _'Zack the last time you got a woman at Tommy's house you popped her."_ He said as they all started laughing at him.

" _Ha ha Jason you are never gonna let that die are you."_ He asked.

" _Nope none of us are best bachelor party ever man."_ Adam said as he patted Zack on the back.

" _Besides I think Angela would kill us if you flirted with other women."_ Rocky said.

" _Dude I'm married not dead I can look I'm just not allowed to touch."_ He said as they all laughed at him.

The kids were snickering off in the corner which caught Tommy's attention.

" _Guys I would like you to meet my rangers we got Conner the red ranger, this is Ethan the blue ranger, this is Trent he is the White ranger, and this is my daughter Kira the Yellow ranger."_ Tommy did the introductions to those that have not met them yet.

Zack looked over at Tommy. " _Dude there are 5 rangers on your team who is your black."_ Zack asked only to get hit in the back of the head by the other 3 at the same time.

" _He is genius."_ Rocky said.

Zack glared at him. " _Damn man is nothing sacred with you what's next you gonna get a mastodon zord and name it jumbo too."_ Zack said causing everyone to laugh.

:::Mesogog's lair:::

Elsa and Zeltrax walked out to their master. " _Lord Mesogog we have a idea."_ Zeltrax said.

Mesogog glared at them. " _What is it you simpletons spit out already."_ Mesogog snarled at them.

" _Well master there is John Ford the only true son of the ford family he hates the yellow ranger we could get him to aid us and break her fragile mind from what they did to her."_ Elsa stated.

Mesogog glared at them again. _"And that is one ranger what about the others."_ He demanded.

" _She falls so goes the great Thomas Oliver as well as the Red ranger he has strong feelings for her leaving only the blue ranger and white ranger to deal with my master."_ Elsa explained.

" _I like it begin immediately then."_ Mesogog ordered.

:::Ford residence:::

John was in his room getting ready to ship out when all of a sudden Elsa appeared right in front of him casing him to jump back.

" _Who are you?"_ He asked.

" _Someone who shares a interest in demoralizing Kira Ford."_ She said.

" _Yeah and how's that because of that bitch my dad left and I'm being sent to a military school."_ He said turning around to finish packing.

" _I can help you if you help us you see she is the yellow power ranger and we want the rangers gone we can even help you get your dad back and be rid of her forever."_ Elsa explained this got John's attention.

" _So what do you need me to do?"_ He asked grinning evilly.

 **So yes this is on a cliffhanger and yes there is gonna some action in the next one i do hope you all enjoy the comedy it is there to defuse the tension anyway as always your reviews are most welcome.**

 **Till next chapter catch on the flip side**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok folks here is the newest chapter and i must warn you that there is some strong words**

 **Please do not be offended by them.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Power ranger Saban does.**

:::Mesogog's Lair:::

Elsa had arrived back with John Ford in tow when Zeltrax walked over to her. " _How is this whelp gonna help us take down the rangers."_ He demanded.

John looked right at him. " _My dad is gone because of that bitch that invaded my family I don't care what you need me to do as long as she suffers I am happy."_ He snarls at him.

Zeltrax looks at him then back to Elsa. " _He is more insane than you are."_ Zeltrax says to which Elsa hits him with her staff.

With that Mesogog walks in and see's what Elsa brought back with her. " _So Elsa how will he be of any use he is nothing but human."_ Mesogog snarled.

" _Hmphh do whatever you need me to do as long as I get to hurt her and she suffers for what she did to my family I am happy."_ John says as Mesogog smiles and leads him over to the machines he has.

Mesogog gets some jars down and place's them into the machine and then hits the control the jars are lowered in and a beam hits John Ford after it is done John looks at himself.

" _What's the deal here Cobra commander I look the same and I do not feel any different at all."_ John says.

" _Focus your hate and rage."_ Mesogog says as John does and a blast of energy comes out of his hand and blasts the mirror apart.

" _Whoa cool."_ John says.

" _You have great strength as well boy now go with Zeltrax and my Tyranodrones and destroy the power rangers."_ Mesogog orders.

:::Tommy's House:::

The guys are all sitting in the living room now talking with the Dino Thunder team telling them stories of Tommy when he was a teen when all of a sudden the alarm from the lab go off causing Tommy to run down there followed by the teen.

Tommy gets to his desk to see Zeltrax and drones attacking in the park downtown.

" _Sorry to cut this reunion short but we are needed are you guys ready to go."_ Tommy says as they nod and morph Tommy also had Jason contact Hayley who flew over there to help.

The rangers arrived on their bikes to see Zeltrax and his drones there. " _Ah the great Tommy Oliver shows up you ready to die?"_ Zeltrax demands.

" _Have you not figured it out yet Zeltrax you can't beat me."_ Tommy said taking out his Brachio staff.

" _Oh you're not my target today black ranger but your precious daughter is."_ Zeltrax says as all of a sudden John ford appears out a invisiportal.

Kira sees him and is shocked. " _John what the hell you doing with them they will kill you."_ She yells.

" _Oh dear fake sister your caring words fall on deaf ears now I get to do what I wanted when you caused my idiot mother to throw my father out or when you cost him his job."_ He yelled at her when he fired a energy blast at Kira hitting her square in the chest knocking her to the ground.

" _Shit Trent go to my left Ethan to my right let's get him down."_ Conner orders and they do so and they take a run at him only to get tossed like ragdolls.

" _Oh McKnight when I am done with the bitch your next you all ruined my life."_ He snarled as he grabbed Conner by his throat and picked him up off the ground and threw him at Tommy.

Kira got back up and pulled out her Ptera grips and started charging at John. " _I am done with you treating me like your personal punching bag you sick fuck."_ Kira yelled as she cut through a few drones before going to land a blow on John only for him to grab her by the wrist and knee her in the stomach.

" _You can't even beat me with powers dumb bitch when are you gonna realize that you are unwanted and should have been a abortion mommy ranger did not want you she dumped you on us and we did not want you, and look your own dad won't even get up to rescue his daughter."_ John said as Kira looked around.

But what she saw was not the others trying to get to her and rescue her she sees Kim laughing as she is taken away and Tommy walking away. " _Come on Kim she is a mistake let's get away while we can she is not worth it."_ She hears Tommy say.

The other rangers are trying to fight to get to her only to see her being held in place by a Glare from John Ford.

Kira all of a sudden falls to her knees and demorphs there is nothing but tears streaming down her face. " _NO DON'T ABANDON ME PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN NO!_ She just starts yelling.

" _Kira we are right here all of us your dad all of us are here Kira."_ Conner yells as he runs up and stares her in the eyes having tossed his helmet on the ground.

All he sees is her blank eyes, he turns back toward John. _"Telepathy this Mesogog knows good powers all she sees right now is what I show her."_ He snarls when all of a sudden Kira just passes out.

Zeltrax grabs her and they all disappear into a invisiportal.

" _KIRA!"_ Tommy yells as he runs for the portal.

:::Mesogog's lair:::

They all reappear in the lair in front of Mesogog. " _Very good you have broken her mind now I can make her mine."_ Mesogog snarled.

" _No I get to hurt her more correct."_ John demands only to be hit by a blast from Mesogog.

" _No human you have served your purpose now you will be sent back from where you came and I will wipe your mind in case I ever need to use you again."_ Mesogog states as John is hit by a beam then disappears.

Kira is brought to the main lab where she comes to and she see's Elsa who is holding a rod with a small stone on the end of it that is glowing a faint red. " _What do you want from me."_ Kira demanded.

" _To give you what you want my dear you have been abandoned again."_ Elsa stated.

Kira looked around and burst into tears. " _They promised they would not abandon me I should have known better than to trust them they ran off on me, they hurt me."_ Kira stated as she cried more and more.

" _What do you want to do to them for that my dear."_ Elsa asked as she held the stone above Kira as it glowed brighter.

Kira looked up with a red energy flashes in her eyes. " _I want to make them pay I want to destroy them all."_

" _Very good my dear and we will as long as you pledge to serve3 my master Mesogog."_ Elsa stated as the rock glowed even brighter.

" _I would serve Satan himself right now to get my revenge."_ Kira stated evilly.

:::Tommy's basement:::

Everyone one the girls and they guys are all there now as Tommy is off in the Connor beating the hell out of a heavy bag blaming himself for what had happened.

Kim was crying being comforted by Hayley while Billy was searching for Kira using their sensors.

Conner walks over to Billy. " _Mr. Cranston any sign of her?"_ Conner asked as Billy nodded no.

" _GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"_ They hear Tommy yell as hits the heavy bag nearly destroying it.

Jason runs over to him. " _Tommy bro calm down this is not helping man, look Kim is a wreck and Billy is wracking his brain trying to find her you need to calm down."_ Jason pleaded trying to get his best friend to calm down.

Tommy glares at him and there is a flash of green in his eyes a remnant of when he was Rita's evil green ranger.

" _CALM DOWN JASE, I JUST FIND OUT I HAVE A DAUGHTER THEN I LOSE HER IN LESS THAN A WEEK!"_ Tommy yells which scares Kim and causes her to cry even more.

Jason finally resizing that talk will not get through Tommy slams him against the wall.

" _Goddamn it Tommy this is not the way to handle this man and if I have to beat it into you I will man."_ Jason screams at him.

Tommy glares at him some more before breaking down and falling to his knees.

" _Jase what kind of dad am I, huh I could not even protect her I just find her and now I lose her Kim and Zordon were right to hide her from me."_ Tommy said as he started crying.

Kim walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. " _No Tommy you are a good man you always were that is why the power seeks you out because of how good you are you not knowing about her is my fault and mine alone, but I know that if anyone can save her it is you."_ Kim says as Tommy looks up at her.

There is a beeping sound coming from the computers as Billy turns around to see that there is a new attack but who is leading it surprises them.

" _What is that Kira working with Zeltrax?"_ Trent asks.

" _I am afraid so."_ Billy says looking at the screen to see a un morphed Kira using her Ptera scream to cause destruction.

Tommy stands up and looks at the teens. " _Guys Jason and Kim are right we can save her we got to save her let's do it."_ He says as they all nod and morph heading to where they are.

They arrive in the downtown district where Zeltrax and Kira are attacking they come face to face with Kira.

" _Kira what are you doing?"_ Trent asks.

She looks at him with a evil glare. " _Getting revenge my birth parents are power rangers and because of that they abandoned me to hell and torture and now they do so again I am gonna destroy you all for it."_ She snarls and then she uses her Ptera scream on him knocking him back.

Tommy runs up to her and grabs her shoulders. " _No Kira we did not abandon you Mesogog is playing with your mind we tried to stop them."_ He said as she kicked him in the gut.

" _LIAR I watched you walk away from me when John attacked me."_ She screamed at him.

" _No Kira we did not we tried to get to you I swear we did."_ Ethan says.

Kira glares at him before lifting her wrist bringing her morpher out. " _No you did not and now I will use the power to destroy all that brings me pain, DINO THUNDER POWER UP."_ She says as she morphs .

Her suit is a darker tone of yellow than it was before she then pulls out her Thundermax blaster and fires at them causing a explosion that knocks them back.

Conner getting up looks over at the others and sees Tommy pull his Brachio staff out and he charges after Kira. " _Please forgive me Kira but I got to stop you."_ He says as he attacks her.

She pulls her Ptera grips out and parries most of his attacks realizing that his attacks would cause very little damage if any smiles under her helmet.

" _What's the matter dad to scared to hurt your daughter that you helped abandon, that's a shame because I don't care if you get hurt or die."_ She says as she blocks another attack.

She then slashes him across his chest before spinning around to hit him in the back so hard that he hits the ground and demorphs.

He is on his knees in pain as she raises her weapons to deliver a killing blow only to be blocked by Conner.

He looks right at her neither of them noticing Kim has arrived on the battle field and is helping Tommy up using her Ninja ranger mode.

Tommy looks over to her. " _Kim no using that power can kill you Zedd destroyed those coins that power is draining your life force."_ Tommy says weakly.

Kim having removed the hood and mask. " _I don't care Tommy if I die at least I did it to save my baby girl."_ She said.

While that is going on Kira and Conner are fighting each other Conner a little more fierce that Tommy but still making sure none of his blows will be to damaging.

" _Kira listen to us we care about you please come back to us."_ Conner pleads as he blocks a slash from her grips.

" _LIAR you don't care I am unwanted by any of you."_ She says as she does a roundhouse kick to his helmet.

' _Ok time to end this"_ Conner says to himself and jumps back and fires a energy blasts from his staff hitting Kira and causing her to demorph.

Kira now back in Civilian mode glares up at Conner who takes his helmet off and tosses it to the ground.

He runs up and grabs Kira and looks her straight in the eye. " _Kira you are wanted I want the old Kira back the girl that became my friend the girl that helped convince me being a power ranger was worth come back to us."_ Conner pleads as a few tears run down his eyes.

Kira glares right at him and fires off her Ptera scream on him, which knocks him to the ground she then pulls her Ptera grips out even without morphing and goes to hit him in the head with them.

Kim seeing this runs over and pushes Conner out of the way taking the hit on her shoulder she falls to the ground with blood trickling down her arm.

Kim looks over at the wound on her shoulder then back up at Kira who has frozen in place.

Conner runs over to Kira again and looks her straight in the eyes. " _Kira see you froze just now I know the real you is in there the one that would never kill another human being he froze up cause you just hurt your mom."_ Conner yells.

Kira looks at Conner then over to her mother who is now joined by Tommy and the others. " _Why why did you take that hit it could have killed you why?"_ Kira asks showing that her real self is trying to break out.

" _Because she could not let her daughter become a murderer."_ Ethan said.

Kira started to back up the red in her eyes flickering till all of a sudden Elsa appears holding a staff with a stone on it using it to reapply the spell affecting her mind.

Kira's eyes go full red again. " _FOOLS I don't care if I kill you all."_ Kira spits at them.

She charges at them again only to be stopped by Conner again. " _Goddamn it Kira fight it your strong I know you are strong fight there control, you mom and dad need you the team needs you I NEED YOU!"_ Conner yells at her.

Kira looks at him with the red in her eyes starting to flicker slightly. " _Oh and how would you know Conner all you care about is soccer."_ She snarls at him.

" _No Kira I do not I care about you remember I was about to leave the team just to protect you god damn it Kira don't make me say this."_ Conner pleads.

" _Say what Conner that I'm useless or unwanted don't worry I already know."_ Kira says.

She push's him back and pulls out her weapons again about to go for a death blow on Kim, till Conner runs up and gets between them again only this time grabbing Kira and pulling her into a kiss.

Afterwards with everyone looking in shock he pulls away. " _It's because I love you Kira that is why you have showed me there is so much more to life than sports and being popular you helped me become a better guy."_ Conner says as Kira starts to fight the spell again.

Elsa angry that she is losing control goes to fire a powerful blast at Kira.

" _NO!"_ Is all anyone hears before seeing Tommy jump up in from the blast and falling to the ground Kira looks at what just happened and break's free of the spell.

She runs up to Tommy. " _Why did you do that why."_ She pleaded as Tommy was laying on the ground as Kira tried to pull him up to her lap.

" _Because you are my daughter and I would give my life to make you safe."_ Was all Tommy could say before passing out from his Injuries, Kira starts crying.

Conner looking over at what just happened, all of a sudden could hear Elsa and Zeltrax both powering up another blast that could kill them both is over come with rage.

" _YOU SON'S OF BITCHES I WILL DESTRY YOU FOR THAT, TRIASSIC POWER!."_ Conner yells having his Triassic power coming online.

" _Triassic shield!"_ He yelled as he charged them both.

He starts attacking them with a flurry of sword strikes they block most but become overwhelmed by his attacks.

They fall backwards as Conner starts to charge at them again. " _You win this time red ranger but you will not next time."_ Zeltrax says as they disappear into a invisiportal.

Once they are gone Conner Ethan and Trent get them all back to the Lair where they are examined by Billy and Hayley.

" _Tommy will be ok but he has a broken rib Kim on the other hand need sutures and you cannot use that morph again it almost killed you Kim."_ Billy explained.

While Kim and Tommy were getting taken care of Conner looks over and see's Kira in the Connor avoiding everyone crying, he decides to walk over to her.

" _Hey rock star you ok?"_ He asks as he places a hand on her shoulder.

She turns around and see's him she then looks down at the floor. " _No I'm not Conner I almost killed them today I just found them and I almost killed them, they used John and Mr. Fords abuse on me to manipulate me."_ She said as she started crying into his chest.

" _Kira that was not you that was a spell you are a good person."_ He says as he runs his hands through her hair. She looks up at him and smiles.

" _How can you be so sure I am a good person Conner."_ She asks.

" _Because I know if the situation were reversed you would do whatever it took to save one of us."_ Conner said.

" _I guess but I have to ask did you mean what you said to me."_ She asked.

Conner started to blush a little. " _Yeah rock star I did I'm sorry I did not say it sooner but I was afraid you would reject me."_ Conner said.

Kira laughed a little. " _It seems we are both afraid of rejection."_ She said as she hugged him.

" _Don't worry Conner I can't reject you, you proved to me there is more to you than just a dumb jock today."_ She said as she buried her face into his chest with her head turned towards her parents.

They smiled at her and she broke away from Conner and walked over to them. " _Thank you both of you I am so sorry for anything I said or did, i let what Mr. Ford and John put me through get to me to the point I broke."_ Kira said as Kim pulled her into a hug.

" _It is ok Baby girl just know that we are back in your life now even if your father hate's me for what I did at least I know my little girl is in good hands her dad's"_ Kim says kissing her on the forehead.

" _Listen Kira I took you in before any of this was found out and that has not changed at all I would do the same thing and while me and your mom have our problems it does not affect the way we feel about you."_ Tommy said weakly.

Kira smiled and hugged both her parents. _"And I don't hate you mom we just got to take things one step at a time is all."_ Tommy finishes.

Kira smiles and goes to sit down when there is a doorbell ring which causes all of them to get up.

Once they are upstairs Tommy goes and answers the door.

When he opens it Kira retreats back into Connors arms as he gets really angry at who is at the door.

Tommy glares at him. " _What are you doing here Mr. Ford?"_ Tommy snarls at him.

He looks up at Tommy. " _I would like to speak to Kira._

 ** _Nice a cliff hanger i do hope you all enjoyed and this is getting fun to write and as always please review thank you._**

 ** _Till next chapter Catch ya on the flip side._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys that this chapter took a while to come out got some of my rewrite of**

 **Hexagon done but after 5 hours of going over this one here it is**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer** **i do not own power rangers Saban does**

:::Tommy's House:::

Mr. Ford was standing at the door while being given death glares from Tommy, Jason, and Conner.

" _I don't think she wants to talk to you after what you and your sick son have put her through."_ Tommy snarled at him.

Mr. Ford backed away slightly from Tommy's directness. " _I'm not here to hurt her or to belittle her Dr. Oliver I just want to apologize is all, may I at least get that chance."_ Mr. Ford Asked.

Tommy turned to Kira who nodded yes but remained in Connors arms, Tommy let him in but none of the past rangers were gonna leave that room while he was there.

He walked up to Kira and sat on the little otter man that was in front of the chair she was sitting in with Connor, he had his head hung but he looked up to her.

Kira looked him right in the eyes and did not see anger or hate just sadness. _"Listen Kira these last 4 years I have treated you poorly hell worse than poorly, I got myself in a bad situation and I took my aggression out on the person that deserved absolutely none of that aggression, and I am so sorry."_ Mr. Ford said sadly.

" _Why what was so bad that you had to hurt me reject me?"_ Kira pleaded.

" _When I lost my Job at NASADA it was not for the reason you have been told Kira and this somewhat involves everyone in here right now."_ Mr. Ford stated.

Everyone glared at him even worse thinking he was blaming them for what he did to Kira.

" _As you might have guessed I know that everyone in here is either a former power ranger a current power ranger or someone that supports them, you see I was NASADA's direct contact with Zordon of Eltar we worked together to develop the shuttle that the turbo rangers took into space we designed it to link with the megaship."_ He explained.

" _When he had Alpha come to me with Kira I saw it as a blessing seeing as I could not produce children myself after John I was so happy to have you in our family so I said yes and it was explained that I had to hide her from Zedd and Rita."_ He said as he kept going on.

" _Your mother my wife was at first very happy she did not know the extent of my work at NASADA seeing as it was classified, anyway everything went very well with our family till that day 4 years ago."_ He said as he hung his head.

" _You see I was working on a new project for the current team of power rangers the ones from the future, anyway I was in my private office at home working on a few designs you had come in wanting something I forget what it was but I left the office to get it and your mom went in and found out I was working for the rangers."_ He said.

" _She was very angry at me for not telling her I told her it was classified and she started blaming that for me not being able to have more children well anyway she got angry and left you see she had been having a affair that whole time with a man from work who did not know of the ranger connection he was not to know, she went to his house and told him he told work I was fired."_ He said.

" _I went to the bar afterwards and got drunk and kept thinking about everything and I blamed you for it all stupid right but I was not thinking straight and I took everything out on you, yes I kept it hidden from her but she found out, and she got angry at me for it on top of now hating anything ranger related due to it."_ He said.

" _As time went on John found out about the affair and that this man would take her in but not both kids only one so John wanted to make sure he was the one and that is why he attacked you, hoping that child services would take you out of the house."_ He said.

" _The night before she threw me out well she found out you were a ranger not sure how she did but she did and well that set her off she threw me out called child services and arranged to have you sent to Boston."_ He said.

" _Wait she told us you called and she did not act like she knew that Kira was a ranger."_ Adam said.

" _No it was her I gave them permission to release the call to you from a friend that works there but yea she did, but besides that Kira I came here because I am getting help now for my drinking and one of the steps is to seek forgiveness from those I hurt I don't expect you to give it to me I have done nothing to earn it but I came here to let you know that you in my eyes when I was sober and clear headed not unwanted."_ He said as he started crying.

" _I just wanted to let you know and I am so happy you found your birth parents and Ms. Hart , Dr. Oliver I am sorry that this happened I was a good dad for the first 10 years we had her in our lives but I let one thing that had nothing to do with her just a daughter that wanted her dad to get her something and twisted it into 4 years of hell."_ He said as he got up and went to walk to the door and turned back to Kira.

" _Mr. Ford I am sorry your life went south but as for forgiveness I can't give that right now the pain still hurts I am happy you are getting help and I do hope you finish it because you were a good dad before the drinking maybe in time I can forgive you but not now thank you for telling me though."_ Kira said as she got up from Connors arms and walked upstairs to her room.

Mr. Ford looked to Tommy as he walked towards the door he turned around just before he exited.

" _Thank you Dr. Oliver for letting me apologize I hope in time she does forgive me."_ He says as Tommy Curtly nods and he leaves.

The others look at each other. " _Something is weird about all this."_ Adam says.

" _When I talked to Mrs. Ford Adam she seemed like she really cared for Kira but she said she was sending John to a Military school for what he did to her, I honestly think she wanted them both gone but had some connection to stop the hitting I don't know I really don't."_ Tommy said.

" _I can go to child services tomorrow morning to see if I can confirm who called them about Kira."_ Tanya said as they nodded.

" _We need to thread carefully guys child services can still take her to Boston at anytime on a call."_ Tommy said.

Kira ran back to her room crying hearing only part of what Tommy and the others were saying having started to come back down the stairs.

" _We need to get the paternity set for you guys at least."_ Tanya said.

" _We will handle it in the morning guys let's get to our hotels and get some sleep."_ Rocky said.

They all agreed Hayley and Billy looked over at Kim. " _Kim you still staying with us?"_ They asked as she nodded yes.

" _I want to go upstairs and say good night to Kira first if that is ok?"_ She asked.

They said they would wait while Tommy Jason and Connor figured out sleeping arrangements seeing as Connor was gonna crash there for the night and Tommy forbade him from staying in Kira's room with her which Connor understood.

All of a sudden there was a scream from Kim as she came running down the stairs she had Kira's Dino bracelet and a note in her hand with tears coming down her eyes.

" _Tommy she is gone I found these on her bed her window open."_ Kim said through the tears.

Connor on hearing this ran out the door at super speed trying to find her.

" _Hayley is there any way to track her?"_ Jason asked Hayley shook her head no.

Tommy reading the note his head just fell. " _She must have heard part of what we were talking about and thought I was giving her up again."_ He said sadly.

Billy grabbed the note and read it out loud. " _Dear Dr. O and Kimberly I am sorry I was not a good enough daughter for you two and I will save you the trouble of sending me off I heard you guys talking about calling child services and sending me to Boston, please tell Connor I am sorry for leaving him as well._

 _Signed Kira"_

Kim was crying while Hayley tried to comfort her, Tommy walked over to the phone to call the police to report her missing.

After he got off the phone he brought his bracelet to his face and activated the communicator on it calling Trent and Ethan letting them know what had happened and that Connor ran off trying to find her.

The boys had gone out to try and help find her hoping to get to her before Mesogog or John Ford.

After the police took the report Jason Kim Billy Hayley Adam Tanya and Tommy just sat there unsure of what to do next.

" _This is gonna look bad with child services isn't it?"_ Kim asked Tanya still crying.

" _This can be explained with the emotional state Kira is in this can be overlooked as long as she does not get hurt."_ Tanya explained.

" _Tommy do you think the boys can find her?"_ Adam asked.

" _Connor has the best chance being able to move at super speed but he cannot maintain it for too long."_ Tommy explained as he hung his head blaming himself for this happening.

:::Reefside Forest:::

Kira and the dirt bike she was riding on came to a stop it had been almost 2 hours since she left her father's house.

The dirt bike was out of gas at this point she was tired she went and leaned against a tree nearby.

" _Why do they hate me why did he have to come back into my life and make my parents my real parents think of giving me back to child services like this I hate this nobody ever wants me hell Connor probably would leave me the minute another girl in a skirt flirted with him."_ She said as she was crying into her hands not noticing the figure approaching her in the shadows.

The figure stepped forward startling her and breathing like he was out of breath and over exerted.

" _You know something Rock star my mom always told me if your gonna eavesdrop, eavesdrop correctly."_ The figure said as he came into the moonlight.

" _Connor?"_ She asked as he stepped forward smiling that he had found her.

" _Yea Kira it's me and I'm so happy I found you, you scared us all."_ Conner said.

" _Yeah right I heard about them calling child services on me wanting to send me away."_ She snarled at him.

Connor walked closer kneeling down in front of her to look her in the eyes.

" _No Kira he was saying we needed to tread carefully with them so they did not lose you to them is what they were talking about you only heard part of it roc star."_ Connor said as he enveloped her in a hug.

" _Now come on let's get you back to the house and how the hell you make it out this far in a short time I ran out of energy running at super speed."_ Connor asked her.

" _I found this dirt bike behind the house sorry Connor."_ She said as all of a sudden a Invisiportal opened up and out came Zeltrax and a squad of Tyranodrones.

They both got into a fighting stance Kira remembering she left her bracelet behind. " _Shit Connor I can't Morph."_ She said as Connor activated his.

" _Stay behind me Kira I won't let them get you again."_ Connor ordered as he activated his morpher.

He drew out his Tyranostaff and started fighting the drones and Zeltrax, Kira helped as much as she could being able to take out three or 4 of the drones before getting knocked down.

Connor was busy fighting Zeltrax while also worn out from exerting his super speed to find Kira, he holds his own for a bit till a drone surprises him from behind and knocks him to his knees as Zeltrax hit's him with a blast the causes him to fall back and demorph.

He is laying on the ground groaning in pain as he gets back on his knees Zeltrax actually stabs him with his sword just under his right shoulder he falls to the ground.

Kira runs over to him seeing him badly injured thinking she has to help him in anyway glares at Zeltrax and there is a red energy flash in her eyes, she takes a deep breath and lets out a Ptera scream that is so powerful that the drones are disintegrated and Zeltrax is hurt badly.

" _You may have won this one yellow ranger but at least I took out the red."_ Zeltrax growled as he vanished into a portal.

Kira grabbed at Connors wrist and activated his communicator not caring who heard her on the other end.

:::Tommy's house :::

The group was still sitting there hoping to hear from someone that they found her when all of a sudden Tommy's Communicator goes off he brings it up.

" _DAD TRENT ETHAN SOMEOPNE PLEASE HELP ME!"_ Came Kira's voice with a lot of fear behind it.

" _Kira it's your father where are you how are you calling we have your bracelet?"_ Tommy says without reliezing that she never said Connor.

" _Dad please come help Zeltrax stabbed Connor he is bleeding everywhere hurry dad he is dying please hurry."_ She pleaded as Billy was tracking Connors gem he gave Tommy the coordinates he Morphed and heading out at full speed on his atv.

" _Kira calm down its Hayley your dad is on his way right now."_ She said as the line went dead.

:::Reefside Forest:::

Kira was pressing on the wound with all her strength to stop the bleeding. " _Please hang on Connor I am so sorry this happened to you it is all my fault everyone around me gets hurt, please don't leave me Connor."_ Kira pleaded as she took his head onto her lap cradling his head.

All of a sudden she heard noises and looked to see lights approaching her when they got to her it was revealed to be her father and Trent as well as Ethan on their bikes.

" _Trent Ethan get Connor on Trent's atv and get him back to the lab Kira you ride with me."_ Tommy ordered as they did as they were told.

They took off at full speed to the cave.

:::Tommy's house:::

There was a loud noise as a small craft landed in the front yard, this is one of the main reasons Tommy likes to live in a secluded area.

It was a light speed rescue craft and out came Carter Grayson and his fiancé Dana Mitchell, they ran into the house and got down into the lab just as the others were getting back.

Dana got Connor on the lab bed and examined him while Carter hooked up Iv's to him after running a large scanner over him and double checking everything with the computer she goes up to everyone.

" _He has a collapsed lung and is gonna need a lot of stitches I am going to want to keep him out of action for at least one week but this will be hard to explain to his parents."_ Dana said as she went to work on Connor.

Tommy made everyone but Billy and Hayley go upstairs so as not to get in there way down there.

Once they were upstairs Kim just grabbed Kira and pulled her into a hug. " _Please don't scare us like that again."_ Kim says as Tommy stands there as Kim releases her she turns to her father.

" _Please Kira you can talk to us about anything ok you had us very scared you were out there without your morpher of communicator please don't do that again just come and talk to us."_ Tommy said pulling his daughter into a hug.

" _Oh god I'm so sorry dad and now Connor is badly hurt because of this and now what are we gonna tell his parents."_ Kira cried.

" _I don't know princess I don't know we will deal with that when it comes up right now him getting better and you are my only concerns."_ Tommy says as Kira nuzzles into his chest after hearing him call her a princess.

" _Gee Dr. O I see where we rate."_ Ethan says as Trent nudges him with his elbow as Tommy and Kim glare over at them.

" _Sorry Dr. O just trying to lighten the mood."_ Trent says as they all smile a bit.

" _What about your parents Ethan Trent?"_ Jason asks.

" _My parents think I am spending the night at Trent's and his dad is out on business so we are ok for now."_ Ethan said.

" _And if they call Trent's house?"_ Tanya says.

" _That's ok I got the phone there set to forward the calls to my cell phone."_ Trent explains.

Jason looks over at Tommy. " _Bro they so got it easier than we ever did dude."_ Jason said,

This caused them to laugh till Ethan pointed something out.

" _Hey how can he call you dude but not Connor?"_ Ethan asked.

" _Because you guys are my students and Jason is not that is why."_ Tommy explained as Kira watched the playful banter with a slight smile on her face but still was afraid for Connor.

After a hour Dana came upstairs. " _Ok I was able to save his lung he got 14 sutures I gave him some pain killers to help him sleep he should sleep through the night but he will be ok, his connection to the grid is speeding his healing up but it will take at least a week for him to be fully healed."_ Dana explained.

She handed Tommy a bottle of the pain killers she had given him and told him to make sure the wound gets cleaned daily.

" _Thanks Dana for coming out here and doing this."_ Tommy said.

" _It's not a problem Tommy we all have to look out for each other."_ She said as she and Carter left.

Kira ran down the stairs she came to a stop at the sight of Connor laying there sleeping no shirt on the stitches in his chest, she walked over to him using her hand to brush the hair out of his eyes as he laid there sleeping.

Tommy brought her a chair over for her to sit in as she watched over Connor when they heard the door upstairs open up and heard Trini call down to them.

They went up stairs to tell her what had happened as Kira stayed with Connor. " _I'm so sorry Connor you got hurt because of my stupidity I always get someone hurt no matter what I try and do."_ She cried as she cupped his face with her hand.

She did not hear Kim some down the stairs, Kim walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder causing Kira to look over at her.

" _Listen baby girl I head what you just said it's not your fault it really isn't Connor was protecting you kinda like your father would sometimes do for me when we were your age."_ Kim said.

" _But mom if I had not run off without my morpher then I could have helped Connor more."_ Kira said with tears in her eyes.

" _No Kira while what you did was a little foolish we all understand you are going through a tough time right now and when we realized you were gone Connor did not even wait he flew out at the door to find you, if this is anyone's fault it is Zeltrax's for hurting him not yours."_ Kim said.

" _Will any of this ever get easier I mean what if he had died tonight I could not live with myself if he had died."_ Kira said.

Kim looked at her. " _I can't promise you it will get easier but I can promise you that every ranger from me and your dad to your teammates will be here for you, every step of the way there is a saying in our line of work once a ranger always a ranger."_ Kim says.

" _Listen baby girl I'm gonna be going back to Hayley's and Billy's for the night Jason and Trini are staying here and your dad will be upstairs if you need anything just call ok."_ Kim said kissing Kira on the forehead and heading upstairs.

Kira just sat there holding Connors hand watching him as he rested and after awhile exhaustion had claimed her as well.

Early the next morning Trini had come down stairs to check on Connor her being a Dr. as well as Dana Connor had awoken he just looked over at Kira who was still sleeping, Tommy had joined them.

Connor explained that he was awake long enough to see Kira let loose a Ptera scream that actually damaged Zeltrax and destroyed the drones.

Kira started to stir awake as Connor looked over at her she woke up and looked up to see Connor awake she was so excited that she jumped up to hug him forgetting his injury.

" _Ow hey watch it there rock star I'm a injured man."_ He says with a slight laugh as he kisses her forehead.

" _Kira how did you do that powerful of a Ptera scream last night?"_ Connor asked.

" _I don't know I saw him stab you and I lost control of my emotions and just focused it into my scream and let it loose not sure how it was that powerful."_ She explained.

Tommy stepped forward. " _Unlike my power or Trent's and Ethan's you and Connor have powers that can exhaust your body quickly, but adrenaline and emotions can boost them for a short time hence why Connor was able to super speed as far as he did without stopping and how Kira was able to let loose a more powerful scream your emotions were for protecting someone close to you."_ Tommy explained as the teens nodded.

" _Listen Connor I'm not sure how we can explain this to your parents this is gonna be hard to hide."_ Tommy said.

Connor just smiled. " _It's no big deal Dr. O."_ Connor said.

Tommy and Kira looking confused as hell. " _How is it no big deal you got a sword through your lung and you got a lot of sutures how is this not a big deal won't they freak out at you?"_ Kira asked.

" _Nah they know I'm a ranger and they know the risks I take."_ He says which causes everyone's jaw to drop open.

" _Wait what Connor how do they know and how did they take this?"_ Tommy asked as Jason had now joined them.

" _Actually with my twin Eric in the wind Ninja academy they were very proud of me for becoming a ranger, and they found out during a attack last month when I got those civilians out of the line of fire I told them to run not realizing it was my mom and dad they recognized my voice and asked me about when I got home."_ He explained.

" _Um ok well at least that takes one worry out of our hands."_ Tommy says.

" _Also Connor you are benched for the next week because if you morph and fight with us it can make the injury worse."_ Tommy explained as Connor groaned.

" _But Dr. O that will leave you shorthanded if Mesogog attacks and there is the fact that they are targeting Kira."_ Connor said.

Jason stepped forward holding his morpher. " _No worries on that one rookie I will step up and fill in if needed."_ Jason said which Connor nodded still not happy at being benched.

Tommy handed a phone to Connor telling him to call his parents which he does.

:::Mesogog's fortress:::

Mesogog was standing next to Elsa as she was repairing Zeltrax. " _How did you fail to finish off the red ranger and not take out the yellow when she had no morpher?"_ Mesogog demanded.

Zeltrax still laying on the table. " _I apologize my lord the yellow rangers dino gem power was somehow magnified and caused this damage, but the red ranger was seriously injured I am sure that he at least will not be able to assist the others making them a easier target."_ Zeltrax stated.

Mesogog glared at him then to Elsa. " _Finish his repairs then I want you to make me a creature that will overwhelm them while they are short handed."_ He demanded.

" _At once my lord."_ Elsa said.

She looked back to Zeltrax as Mesogog left. " _Who do we target next Zeltrax?"_ She asked.

" _That is simple the yellow and white ranger with this."_ He says as he motions to the door which opens to reveal the white dino thunder ranger.

" _Wait how he has joined the rangers?"_ Elsa asked.

" _He is a clone of the white ranger with no Trent Fernandez in him at all."_ Zeltrax explained which caused Elsa to smile evilly.

:::Tommy's house:::

there is a knock on his door which when he opens it are Connors Parents.

" _Mr. Mrs. McKnight hello."_ Tommy said.

" _Good morning Dr. Oliver how is Connor he told us what happened to him and he said he was ok we just want to check on him if that is ok?"_ They asked and Tommy smiled and nodded taking them downstairs to Connor.

" _Mom dad what are you doing here I told you I was ok."_ Connor said.

" _Still does not mean we won't check on you it's a parents right son."_ His father says which makes Tommy chuckle a bit.

" _How bad is it?"_ his mother asks which Trini steps up.

" _Hi I am Dr. Trini Scott your son suffered a sword wound though his right lung his lung is ok and healing he has several sutures as well we have him on IV antibiotics to prevent infection for the new couple of days, but seeing as you know he is a ranger his powers increase his healing he will be fully healed in just a little over a week."_ Trini explained to his surprised parents.

" _Wow Connor at least you are ok, but why was he fighting alone I thought you guys always worked as a team?"_ His father asked looking at Tommy.

Tommy explained everything that happened last night to the t and after he was finished.

" _Oh my Kira I am so sorry for what you have gone through and Connor you really are growing to be a good man son we are proud of you, and Kira if you ever need anything from us just ask."_ Mr. McKnight said which made Kira smile.

" _Thank you Mr. McKnight."_ Kira said as they smiled.

" _Connor me and your dad are gonna head home and from what Dr. Scott said if it is ok with Dr. Oliver if you stay here till they can take you off the IV then that is ok as long as you check in with us every day."_ His mother said.

Tommy smiled. " _It will not be a problem Mrs. McKnight he should be ok to head home Sunday night, in the mean time he welcome here."_ Tommy said as Kira got a huge smile on her face.

A little while after Connors Parents left Kira had gone upstairs to shower While Kim and the others came by to visit after a little while the older rangers convinced Tommy and Kim to go with them for something they had planned.

" _Kira we are heading out for a bit are you gonna be ok here with Connor?"_ Tommy asked his daughter.

" _Yeah dad I will I'm gonna practice a couple of my songs with him as a sounding board."_ Kira says.

" _Ok then I trust you to behave yourself then and make sure he takes his painkillers if his wound hurts his antibiotics have been changed and should last the rest of the night but call us if anything happens got it."_ Tommy says.

" _Yes dad I got it go enjoy sometime with your friends."_ Kira says.

" _Fine we will be back by 9 tonight."_ Tommy says.

They left and Kira headed down into the lab to see Connor sitting up in his bed. " _So you gonna play for me Rock Star?"_ Connor says.

" _Yea I will I just finished writing this song and I want you to tell me what you think before I get together with my band to practice."_ Kira says as she sits next to his bed and starts playing.

After a few minutes she finished the song. " _Freak you out, Freak you out."_ She sang as Connor laid there smiling.

" _Wow that was great I am gonna be honest you are gonna be a rock star someday Kira you keep writing songs like that and your voice is great."_ He says which excites her.

She jumps up and sits on the bed with him. " _Thanks Connor you know something you really mean a lot to me you have helped me so much through all of this thank you."_ She says to him.

" _It's no problem rock star you have helped me too you helped me realize that being a ranger was worth it, you actually believed in me and I guess I fell in love with you for it rock star."_ He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She was in heaven as she kissed him her hands wrapped around his back and roamed a little, as his hands also roamed on her back.

After a few minutes the make out session started to expand into something a little more heavier as her hands roamed a little lower and as did his.

As the session was getting a little too heavy seeing as he had undid and un zippered her jeans, Kira moved to bring them down Connor actually stopped her.

" _AS much as I know we would both like it this is to fast Kira, I'm sorry rock star but I'm kinda not ready for that part yet."_ He says as he stops her looking at her sadly.

Kira looked him in his eye and notice his honesty just smiles as she fixes her jeans and leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

" _Your right Connor I'm sorry I tried to push it too fast."_ She says as she has fixed herself up and sat in the chair again.

Connor having looked just smiled. " _It's ok rock star It's just we have been officially dating for only a few days and your also got a lot going on in your head I don't want you to do something you would regret and I do not want to take advantage wither."_ He said as she smiled at him still holding her guitar.

" _Thank you Connor it means a lot that you care enough about me to say that."_ She says as she moves closer to the bed.

" _Hey stay down here come up on the bed I want to hear you sing some more."_ He said.

She smiled and crawled next to him as he wraps his arm around her waist while she gets her guitar in position.

" _But wow you really do wear those though."_ Connor says having been waiting to make that comment since noticing her Pterodactyl underwear he made fun of her for the other day.

She smacks him in the stomach with her hand while smiling at him. " _Jerk."_ She says to him again about that.

" _I may be a jerk but I'm a jerk that loves you."_ He says as she starts playing more music.

After a while it was like 7 p.m. and they had both fallen asleep in the bed her guitar on the side with her nuzzled with her head under his chin and his arm around her holding her close to him.

Tommy and Kim and the others had gotten home and came to check on them when they saw them together.

" _What the hell?"_ Tommy asked getting a little angry.

" _Hey there big daddy we did the same thing at their age at least they have their clothes on."_ Kim says to him.

" _Yeah I guess does not mean I still don't like it."_ Tommy says.

" _Hey captain Technicolor leave them be she looks really happy come on let's get some food."_ Jason says.

Tommy glaring at him for the Technicolor name just nods. " _Given everything that has happen my princess deserves to be happy besides she should be rested after we give her the big news."_ Tommy says.

With that they head upstairs while Kira stirs her sleep and smiles as she nuzzles closer to Connor.

 **I do hope you enjoyed and yeas that is as far as it will go they are only 14 after all**

 **But until next chapter catch ya on the flip side**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the next chapter this one deal with all the mental t** **rauma**

 **Kira has endured these last 4 and a little more on how evil this John Ford is**

 **Disclaimer i do not own power rangers saban does**

:::Tommy's house the next morning:::

Connor had woken up surprised that Kira was still at his side he heard a noise and glanced over to see Trini checking his IV.

" _Oh Connor your awake good as soon as Kira wakes up we can remove the IV you seem to be healing quite well."_ She said.

" _Though I did say not heavy activity in this condition."_ Trini said with a smirk on her face causing Connor's face to turn as red as his ranger suit.

" _It did not go that far Dr. Scott I swear to god."_ Connor said causing Trini to laugh.

" _Oh it's not me you have to convince it's captain Technicolor upstairs."_ She said.

" _I HEARD THAT TRINI!"_ Came a yell from Tommy upstairs which caused Connor to flinch.

Kira started to stir after her father yelled down into the lab she looked up and saw Connor smiling down at her, she gasped and jumped up noticing she still had her clothing on her memories of the night before came flooding back to her.

" _Hey rock star are you ok?"_ Connor asked.

She looked up at him nodded she was and ran up the stairs and to her room.

Connor looked over at Trini confused. " _What was that about?"_ He asked.

Trini just nodded as Tommy and Kim came down the stairs they walked over to Connor as Trini finished removing the IV.

" _How are you feeling Connor?"_ Kim asked.

" _I'm feeling better but I'm almost confused at why Kira just acted like that?"_ He asked.

Tommy was sitting in his chair glaring over at Connor, Trini and Kim noticing.

" _Tommy please be gentle with him."_ Kim pleaded.

Tommy sat more forward still looking straight into Connors eyes. " _So you mind telling me what happened last night while we were out?"_ Tommy growled at him.

Connor having just had all the color in his face drain out gulps. " _Listen Dr. O it did not go that far I stopped before it did I swear to god."_ Connor stammered out.

" _Mmhmm ok care to explain to me what happened then."_ He asked again.

Connor explained everything that happened and after he finished up he looked Tommy right in the eyes.

" _Dr. O I'm not like that all I mean I have never even gone that far ever I did not want to rush if we did do that I want it to be special I swear to you dude."_ Connor finished.

Tommy still glaring at him. " _First don't call me dude second I do believe you Connor and thank you for being honest as well."_ Tommy said smiling now.

Connor sighed. " _Though I am still curious as to why she ran off like that."_ Connor said.

Kim got up. " _I will talk to her and find out what's wrong."_ She said as she headed upstairs as Trini finished the exam she was doing on Connor.

Kira was in her room crying her eyes out she was startled by a knock. " _Kira honey it's me can I come in?"_ Kim asked through the door.

Kira got up and opened the door and went back to her bed, Kim looked at her noticing the tears in her eyes.

" _Want to tell me what's wrong sweetie?"_ Kim asked.

" _Connor hates me."_ Kira said which shocked Kim.

" _What makes you say that Kira?"_ Kim asked her.

" _Because I moved to fast for him last night."_ She said through the tears.

Kim a little worried placed a hand on her shoulder. " _Kira why would you think it would be ok to move that fast?"_ Kim asked.

Kira pulled back putting her back against the wall.

" _Mom there is something I have to tell you I am not a virgin mom."_ Kira says with more tears welling up in her eyes.

Kim a little shocked given Kira's age. " _Sweetie that is ok want to talk about it more sometimes it helps getting it out."_ Kim asked.

" _The first time was with a boy I was dating last year he more or less conned me by saying you are not serious with a boy unless you are so I gave in to him."_ Kira said looking down at her bed.

" _Yeah after that happened he left me for another girl did not surprise me given what everyone tells me."_ Kira said.

Kim looking at her knowing she is hiding something. " _Kira what was the other time sweetie you can tell me anything."_ Kim said.

Kira started to cry even more this time like she was almost afraid to say anything at all. " _I can't tell you he will hurt me again."_ Kira said.

" _Kira I promise you no one will hurt you."_ Kim said.

Kira just shook her head burying her head in her knees. " _No if he finds out I told you he will hurt me Connor Trent and Ethan I can't let them get hurt."_ She said.

Kim now realizing what must have happened gets a wave of anger looks right at Kira. " _Sweetie I promise you he holds no power over you, you have me your dad your Uncle Jason and Connor Trent and Ethan that will protect you."_ Kim said.

Kira looked up at her. " _Yeah right they find out they will think I am weak and dad will take my morpher away from me for being so weak."_ Kira said.

" _No they wouldn't and no he won't baby girl tell me who raped you."_ Kim asked.

Kira still sobbing looked up at her you could see the fear in her eyes only uttered 2 words before she started crying into her knees again. _"John Ford."_

Kim was surprised by this wrapped Kira up in a hug. " _Sweetie tell me what happened there is more to this how many times has he done this to you."_ Kim asked as Kira was crying in her chest.

" _3 times he told me if I told anyone he would kill me and then them but the worst part was he got me pregnant too that was last month, when I told him what had happened he beat me till I collapsed and the baby miscarried while telling me I was worthless and that no one wanted me he then stormed out of the room."_ Kira said crying her eyes out at this point.

" _Kira how did you get to the hospital how did the fords not find out about this."_ Kim asked.

" _I took a cab and I told them to not say anything I had a fake id that said I was 18."_ Kira sobbed.

Kim stroked her hair not noticing that Tommy and Jason were just outside the door and heard it all.

" _How do I tell Connor he is gonna think I'm just a slut just like John told me that guys would think of me."_ Kira said still crying.

" _Kira baby Connor is a very sweet and caring man he will understand I promise you."_ Kim said.

Kim was sitting there consoling her daughter when she all of a sudden heard something crash downstairs startling her.

She got up and told Kira to stay put while she checked it out, Kim got downstairs and saw Tommy freaking out.

She ran up to him. " _Tommy calm down."_ Kim said as she grabbed him by the arms he looked right down at her his eyes flashing green like when he was the evil green ranger.

" _I'm gonna kill him Kim he hurt my little girl if I get my hands on him he is dead."_ Tommy growled.

" _Tommy calm the fuck down that will solve nothing upstairs is a scared little girl that needs loving parents right now she needs her dad being level headed and you have a power ranger team whose leader is downstairs recovering they need you to now CALM THE FUCK DOWN TOMMY!"_ Kim said.

The sudden rise in Kim's voice caused Tommy to snap out of it when Trini also comes up the stairs.

" _Anyone want to tell me why my husband is downstairs beating on a heavy bag while morphed?"_ Trini asked.

Tommy having now calmed down looked at Trini as Kim ran down the stairs to see that there is not much the poor bag can do to defend itself.

Kim takes in a deep breath and motions to Connor to cover his ears. " _JASON LEE SCOTT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"_ Kim screamed.

At the sound of Kim screaming at him Jason goes rigid and slowly turns around to see a very pissed off Kim.

He powers down and walks over to Kim. " _Sorry Kim I needed to blow off some steam."_ Jason said.

" _So the both of you eased dropped what my daughter tells me in private."_ Kim snarls at him.

" _Sorry Kimmy."_ Jason said as he walked up stairs.

Connor now putting his shirt on. " _Ms. Hart is everything ok with Kira?"_ Connor asks.

" _I can only say that she really cares about how you think of her but as for why she has to tell you head upstairs."_ Kim says.

Connor got up to the living room as Kira came down stairs she avoided any eye contact with Connor at all.

Connor not liking the way she looks walks over to her. " _Hey Kira are you ok?"_ He asks as she pulls away from him.

She looks up at him and realizes she has to tell him. " _Come outside Connor so I can talk to you."_ She says leading him out as Jason and Tommy go to get up only to be intercepted by Trini and Kim.

" _No this is something she has to alone."_ Kim snarls at both men as they back away.

Once they are in the back yard Kira keeps her back to Connor. " _Connor what I am about to tell you I only ask that you do not judge me and please wait till I finish."_ Kira said as Connor nodded.

" _Ok here is why I ran off I was at first afraid that I would lose you unless I went that far and then this morning I felt you were angry at me for moving too fast I am gonna be truthful with you I am not a virgin Connor and I will understand if you don't want to be with me because of that I understand."_ Kira explained.

For a minute there is nothing but silence Kira just stares at him. " _Connor hello Connor."_ There is no response Connor just standing there with no response.

Kira just runs back into the house leaving Connor outside still speechless Tommy looks out in the back yard and gets a look of anger goes to say something to Connor but is stopped by Kim.

Kim goes outside and gets in Connors face. " _Care to tell me what the hell just happened and why my baby girl just stormed out of here?"_ She demanded.

Connor looks at her still a little surprised at what happened. _"I'm, I'm sorry Ms. Hart it took me a minute to take in what she just told does she really believe I am that shallow that I would leave her for that."_ Connor said.

Kim taken aback at what Connor just asked her. " _What she tell you?"_ Kim asked.

" _That she was not a virgin that is it, I don't care about that all I care about is making her happy and her."_ Connor said.

" _Oh god we thought she told you the other thing listen what I am about to tell you she should but before you go back in I think you need to know Connor she was raped by John 3 times and one of those times he got her pregnant."_ Kim said as Connor stepped back and got awash of anger over his face.

" _To make it worse Connor when he found out he beat her so bad that she miscarried, Connor she has been through so much these last 4 years she is fragile, I honestly believe she relished becoming a ranger was to try and in her eye redeem herself."_ Kim said as Connor was now seething with anger.

" _I am going to fucking kill him, listen Kim Kira means a lot to me up until 4 years ago me and her were good friends growing up but once she hit ten she pulled away from me and we did not even talk to each other more her avoiding me than anything till we became rangers._ " Connor stated.

" _I am happy to hear that Connor but going after John right now will not help Kira you need to go up and show her how you feel."_ Kim says as Connor nods and heads up to her room.

He gets up to her door and knocks on it there is no answer. " _Kira it's me Connor listen I am sorry for not saying anything downstairs, I want to talk."_ Connor said.

There was still no answer. " _Listen Kira I really want to talk to you I lost you once 4 years ago as my best friend now I don't want to lose you again I will be downstairs if you need me, and Kira I really do love you."_ Connor said as he walked off when the door opened he turned around to see Kira.

He walks over to her and she lets him in he see she has been crying. " _Listen Kira I was speechless because I was trying to grasp what you had said and that you would think I am that shallow I would not leave you for something like that Kira, and your mom told me about John and no I don't think any less of you for it."_ Connor explains as he wraps his arms around her she buries her face into his chest still crying.

" _Oh god I'm such a wreck why would anyone want me hell I don't even know why I'm a ranger Connor what have I ever done to deserve you, hell to even deserve Trent and Ethan as friends as well I'm a mental wreck."_ Kira cried into his shirt.

" _Listen to me Kira you are a kind caring girl that even with what you have been through you have still suited up and came to our rescue you have fought by my side and ours we trust you with our lives Kira, you are strong enough to get past this cause you a good person and the girl I love."_ Connor said to her.

Kira looked up and smiled at Connor. " _Ok maybe your just a slightly less dumb jock than I originally thought."_ She said with a smile she then grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower.

" _I'm gonna shower then meet you down stairs."_ Kira said as she headed into the bathroom.

Connor joined the others downstairs Jason looked over at him saw the smile on his face.

" _She feeling better there rookie?"_ Jason asked.

" _Yea old timer she is taking a shower and will be right down."_ Connor replied back with a snide look.

" _Wait did he just call me a old timer hey kid I ain't that old."_ Jason snapped back.

" _That's what you get for calling my mentor Captain Technicolor granted he has been almost every ranger color."_ Connor said causing Trini and Kim to laugh.

" _ok enough of my color changes here how is she feeling."_ Tommy asks.

" _Well Dr. O I honestly think she is holding a lot in but she opened up to me and Kim and she just wants to be with her friends that she honestly thinks she does not deserve, I told her otherwise."_ Connor said.

" _Thanks Connor I appreciate it."_ Tommy says.

" _Well in a couple of days school starts for the week and you Connor no soccer this week till you heal seeing as I am good friends with your coach that should not be a problem and Jason will help out in the field if Mesogog decides to attack during your healing."_ Tommy says.

Kira at this points comes down the stairs and looks at everyone. " _Listen I wanted to apologize to everyone here for me acting completely like a mental case these last few days, it has been hard for me to get over a lot of this but with all of you I think I can."_ Kira said.

Tommy was the first to approach her. " _Listen princess you have nothing to be sorry for we are here for you no matter what that is what family does and everyone that has worn the costume is our family."_ Tommy says as he wraps her in a hug.

" _Thanks daddy."_ Kira says as there is a light knock at the door and it opens in comes Trent and Ethan followed by Tanya and Aisha.

" _Hey guys."_ Trent says.

Aisha walks over to Kim and whispers something into her ear which causes Kim to smile.

Kim then looks to the other women they all nod except for Kira who has no idea what is going.

Kim then looks to Tommy who nods. _"Listen me and Tommy had a long talk yesterday while we were out with our friends and we have decided to give our relationship a second chance, and before anyone asks no it does not mean I am moving in to his house right away, I will be staying with Billy and Hayley while I find a job and me and Tommy rediscover ourselves._ Kim explained as Kira got a huge smile on her face.

Everyone clapped. " _Um mom I see Tanya and Aisha here but I don't see Coach park or Mr. Desantos."_ Kira says.

Aisha steps up. " _Hey kiddo for what we plan to do today we don't need soccer boy and the human garbage disposal."_ Aisha said.

" _Wait what are we doing today?"_ Kira asked.

Kim looked at her. " _baby girl I thought maybe if you wanted to you could come on a all day shopping trip with us."_ Kim said.

Kira smiled and nodded that she would go.

Connor went to step forward which caught both Jason and Tommy's eye they panicked and rushed him. " _Ms. Hart if you would like I could com."_ Was all Connor got out before the two veteran rangers tackled him.

" _Dr. O what was that for?"_ He asked.

" _You never ever volunteer to go shopping with Kim even more so when she has Sha and Trini with her."_ Both men said at the exact same time.

" _Oh come on Jase I am not that bad."_ Kim said.

Jason looked right over at her. " _Yes you are even more so when you are with my wife."_ He said as he ducked Trini throwing something at him.

After about tem minutes the girls left leaving the men behind.

" _Ok Trent Ethan and Connor I want you guys keep a close eye on Kira incase John tries anything or Mesogog takes advantage of anything."_ Tommy asked his three remaining rangers who all nodded.

Trent walked up. " _Listen Dr. Connor Ethan thank you for taking me on the team it means a lot to me even after what I caused."_ Trent said.

" _My point is though I will keep a close eye on her for you guys."_ Trent said.

Connor spoke first. " _Trent since you came to us after the Gem was purified you have proven to be a great asset here and thank you."_ Connor said.

After a few hours of chit chatting the girls got back from the mall with tons of packages and by this time Hayley and Billy have come back to the house as well.

Tommy looks over at Kira. _So how was the shopping trip are you feeling any better?"_ Tommy asks.

" _Yea dad it was great I got a new guitar some new cloths and it was fun I feel better thank you all of you."_ Kira said.

" _Ok well it is getting late listen Trini and Jason are staying here till they get a new house they have announced they are moving to Reefside Kim will be with Billy and Hayley, Zack and the rest of them are heading home Connor you're here till you go to school on Monday that was what your parents asked me they are in Blue bay harbor for the weekend."_ Tommy explained.

" _Oh Connor Kira you guys can stay in your room tonight trust you both and I do not want that trust betrayed ok got it anyway everyone get some sleep."_ Everyone either heads out or to the rooms they are staying in when there is a sound from the front of the couch.

They look over to see Ethan and Trent just laying with their heads against the couch having fallen asleep, Tommy looked at Connor and Jason. " _I guess those two are sleeping there."_ Tommy said.

:::Mesogog's lair:::

Elsa and Zeltrax as well as the White ranger clone are all kneeling in front of Mesogog.

" _The red ranger is recovering, I am tired of your bumbling and the failures I want results so I have retrieve someone who alone was successful."_ Mesogog hissed.

" _who master?"_ Elsa asked.

He turned to show them as a figure approaches them. " _Him, master his hold over her did not last he is only human and we have no Dino gems."_ Zeltrax said.

" _Silence he does not need one I have restored his memoires I took from him and I have granted him new powers similar to the Dino Gems please Mr. Ford show them."_ Mesogog hissed.

" _Yes master of course."_ John said as he lifted his arms showing a black wrist band .

He pressed a button on the band he was enveloped by green energy that when it dies down it looked like the white rangers costume only more wild black and there is no helmet just part of the costume framing his face.

 _For you all see he is loyal to me with no brainwashing no mind control he craves power I give it to him he serves me willingly."_ Mesogog hisses.

" _But master we can do better."_ Elsa said.

Mesogog hit her with his mental energy. " _Fool you would have failed again now I will lock you away for now I have other reasons for you to live."_ Mesogog says as Elsa is dragged away.

" _Now for you Mr. Ford go home go to school give me all the info on the rangers you can and we will use that against them."_ Mesogog smiled.

" _At once my lord soon Kira will be gone and I can have my family back together."_ John stated with a evil smirk on his face.

 **Ok not as long as the other 4 but i hope good none the less**

 **Anyway please revies i love to know what you all think good or bad**

 **Till next Chapter Catch ya on the flip side**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok folks sorry here is the new chapter please enjoy and all fo you thank you for the support don't for get to check my toerh stories out.**

 **Disclaimer** **i do not own power ranger Saban does .**

:::Reefside High School:::

Ethan, Trent, Conner and Kira are walking through the hallways getting ready to head to their first class when there is a announcement that Principal Randall has died in a car accident.

Conner and Ethan look at each other. " _Whoa wow she is gone I mean she was mean but I would not wish death on anyone."_ Ethan says as the other 3 agree with him they head to Dr. Oliver's class first.

Watching them from a distance is John ford gleefully smiling as he case his targets.

It was a mournful day but a day nonetheless as the teens had just finished there last period and talked about meeting up at Hayley's later.

Conner and Kira were walking next to each other when all of a sudden Kira grabs on to Conner in fear, Conner looks up to see John Ford approach them.

" _What's the matter Kira something scare you."_ John says as she takes a defensive posture behind Conner as Trent and Ethan move next to Conner to help him.

" _What the hell do you want John leave her alone."_ Conner says.

John looks at Conner and smiles. " _Oh are you her new boy toy McKnight, hmm Kira how long till you bed this one or did you already."_ John says.

Conner gets a scowl on his face as he glares at John. " _Back off John right now."_ Conner says.

John just laughs. " _What's the matter McKnight did you not know my sister gets around."_ John says.

Conner having handed Kira to Ethan gets in John's face. " _Back the fuck off Ford or you will regret it."_ Conner snarls at him.

John just laughs and pushes him making sure to hit here his wound is. " _yea like you could take me McKnight hey you want to be with my sister just know others have been there before you."_ John says as he goes to walk off.

As John is walking down the hall he all of a sudden trips and falls flat on his face causing his nose to bleed, he gets up and notice blood is trickling out of his nose he walks off.

" _Wow he can't even walk, wait where is Trent?"_ Ethan says noticing the white ranger is missing.

Trent walks away from the lockers coming into view seeing what he has done caused Kira to smile, " _Thank you guys for sticking by me but can we please leave and go to Hayley's?"_ Kira asks.

The boys nod and they head out of the school and head off to Hayley's cyberspace café, after about a half hour they arrive.

" _Hey guys how was school today?"_ The person behind the counter asks them.

" _It was good Dr. Cranston until the end of the day."_ Ethan said.

Billy laughed. " _Please guys I am not one of your teachers you can call me Billy."_ Billy said laughing slightly.

" _But as for the end of your day what happened?"_ Billy asked.

" _We had a run in with John Ford."_ Trent said as he came out front after punching in.

Billy was confused. " _Wait I thought his mom sent him to Military school why is he still at Reefside High?"_ Billy asked.

" _I don't know Billy but he was there and it was not a good effect on Kira."_ Conner said as Kira was sitting at a table strumming on a guitar.

" _Wait Billy where is Hayley?"_ Ethan asks.

" _She is with Kim right now helping her find a new job I told her I would cover here."_ Billy said.

" _Aw how sweet Billy you are a good man for Hayley."_ Kira said causing Billy to blush a little.

" _Thank you Kira anyway guys sit down enjoy your selves I will get you some shakes."_ Billy said.

The teens sit down when all of a sudden there cominicators go off Billy hears this and nods to them as they get up and head outside.

They round the corner when Conner brings his bracelet up to respond. " _We read you Dr, O."_ Conner says.

" _Guys there is a disturbance in the park I need Trent Ethan and Kira to meet me and Jason there Conner you can come back here or stay with Billy but no morphing or battles for you."_ Tommy says as Conner groans at the fact he is still off duty healing.

" _We are on our way dad."_ Kira says as she heads to the park after kissing Conner on the cheek.

" _Be careful out there Rock star."_ Conner says as he heads back into the café.

:::Reefside Park:::

Kira Ethan and Trent run up to Tommy and Jason as they are fighting drones.

" _You old men look like you need a hand."_ Kira says with a smile as she hits a drone in the head with a roundhouse kick.

" _WE ARE NOT OLD!"_ Jason yells as he uses a spin kick to take out 2 drones.

" _You however will be dead when I am finished with you."_ Says Zeltrax as he appears on the battle field with a cloaked figure.

" _You ever gonna get a new line Zeltrax cause you sound worse than a broken record."_ Trent says just before he is hit with a kick to the gut knocking him to the ground temporally.

" _My creator will say as he please false ranger."_ Says the new player to the game as the white ranger clone has appeared on the battlefield.

Tommy looking at the cloaked figure, Zeltrax and the white ranger clone as well as the drones he falls into line with the others as Kira and the teens cause there Morphers to appear while Jason reaches behind him pulling his power morpher put.

" _You guys ready?"_ Kira asks as they all nod and press the button on their morpher to start the sequence.

" _DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"_

" _WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"_

 _TYRANNOSAURUS!"_

They all yell and they stand there ready for battle.

The white ranger clone goes for Jason first as Zeltrax goes for the kids the cloaked figure engages Tommy though the figure just mostly dodge Tommy's attacks.

The white ranger clone pulls his Drago sword out as Jason calls forth his power sword and engages the clone, the teens all tag team on Zeltrax keeping him at bay.

Tommy getting a little annoyed at the cloaked figure not realizing who it is." _Wow your really quiet today Elsa."_ Tommy says to the figure trying to get a rise.

The figure dodges another kick from Tommy and then just grabs his fist as Tommy tries to punch him and twists his arm behind his back.

" _Sorry black ranger but Elsa is no more Mesogog decided he needed a more competent warrior."_ He says his face comes into full view.

John Ford stood there holding his arm behind his back. " _Though this will be gratifying taking you out since your broken condom has caused my family so many problems though she has been some fun."_ He says taunting Tommy.

Meanwhile the teens end up taking Zeltrax completely out of the fight when they notice that John is holding Tommy down.

Jason seeing this goes to run over to Tommy till the Clone uses his super speed to intercept him causing some minor damage to his armor and kicking him down.

The teens go running to attack John when he raises his free hand and fires a blast of Green energy at them causing a explosion that knocks them to the ground.

John looks down at Tommy and smirks at him. " _I think I will make you watch as I blast your mistake away, and they say you're the most powerful ranger that ever lived and here I'm holding you back with a simple arm lock."_ John says snidely at him.

He raises his hand and aims it at Kira and starts charging a energy attack, he does not hear the growl coming from Tommy.

Under his helmet his eyes flash green and he kicks his leg back hitting John in the gut.

Tommy spins around pulling his Brachio staff out. " _DO NOT CALL MY DAUGHTER A MISTAKE YOU SICK FUCK!"_ Tommy screams as he starts a flurry of attacks on John.

John's makeshift armor Mesogog has made for him protecting him from most of the blows but he is weakened for the most part.

The White ranger clone launches a laser Arrow attack at Tommy only for it to be intercepted by Trent.

Zeltrax getting up yells over to them. " _We need to retreat!"_

John dodges Tommy latest attack and runs for Zeltrax as they jump into a Invisiportal the clone stares Trent down.

" _This is not over Fernandez I will finish you."_ The clone snarls as he jumps in the portal as well.

The rangers look around before powering down Tommy his eyes still glowing green is breathing heavily Jason taking notice of this runs over to him.

" _Bro calm down she is safe Kira is safe you need to calm down right now."_ Jason says as Tommy snaps his head right at him and then grabs Jason by the throat not seeming to be in control of his actions just snarls at him.

Jason is having trouble breathing till Kira runs over to him. " _DAD Let him go I'm right here please daddy let him go."_ Kira begs this seems to snap Tommy out of whatever he was in his eyes go back to normal he backs away and sees Jason trying to get back up.

" _Oh my god Jase tell me I did not hurt you man."_ Tommy pleads as he runs over to him.

" _I'm ok bro don't worry but what the hell I have never seen that, get that bad before."_ Jason says.

" _I don't know I lost control all I was seeing was John Ford it was not till Kira grabbed me that I snapped out of it."_ Tommy said as the teens looked at them confused.

" _Dr. O, Jason mind telling us what that was?"_ Ethan asked.

" _Not here Ethan back at the café or at the house."_ Tommy said as they headed for the café to meet back up with Billy and Conner.

::: _Mesogog's lair:::_

Mesogog had Zeltrax and the clone gripping there head in pain as John stood by and watched fearful that it would happen to him.

" _You failed me again Zeltrax and you boy why was the black ranger able to fight you off like that."_ Mesogog hissed at John.

" _I do not know my master he got some surge of energy and he was able to best me it will not happen again sir."_ John said as Mesogog paced around him.

" _And what have you learned from them as the school can the red ranger be compromised emotionally before he recovers?"_ Mesogog hissed.

" _maybe master however my former sister still seems to fear me but McKnight has a short fuse that I can poke at."_ He said.

Mesogog looked him up and down. " _No you cannot you have been discovered working for me again I have another plan I can use."_ Mesogog said.

" _Bring her to me."_ He called to the drones.

They brought in a small brunette girl who was beyond frighten and trying to escape their grasp.

They bring her before Mesogog and John, he looks down at her. " _Master who is this girl?"_ John asks.

" _This was Elsa she is now Emily and her body has been regressed and her mind wiped to that of a 14 year old foster girl."_ He hissed.

" _Please let me go I don't want to get hurt please let me go I won't tell anyone of this place."_ The girl pleaded.

Mesogog turned to her and motioned to Zeltrax to activate the screen, as he did images of the teens appeared on the screen.

" _See those 4 you will do everything you can to emotionally compromise them however you can by becoming there friend and they betraying them, you fail me and I will torture till you beg me for death then I will do more to you am I clear slave."_ Mesogog snarls.

Emily fearful of what might happen to her just nods as she cries, and is lead away again by the drones.

" _Master Mesogog how will we get her into the school they will wonder how a 14 year old girl lives alone."_ Zeltrax asks.

Mesogog looks at him. " _Simple Holograms and a fake history set up in their computer networks you simpleton."_ Mesogog hisses as John and the Clone nod and begin to do what they can to aid there master.

:::The Cyberspace Café :::

The teens now having rejoined Conner and having Hayley, Kim and Trini join them.

" _So Dr. O what was with what happened earlier?"_ Trent asked which cause the girls to look over at him with questioning looks on their face.

Jason pointed to his eyes and the girls nodded understanding what had happened.

Tommy sighed. " _It is a remnant of when I was the evil green ranger."_ Was all he said.

" _It usually happens when he is angered beyond belief."_ Trini filled in.

" _It mostly happened when one of us was in severe danger more so if it was Kim and now Kira due to her being his daughter."_ Jason explained.

" _The way Zordon explained it to me the first time it ever happened was that I was under Rita's spell for over 2 months that even though Jason destroyed the sword of darkness and broke her hold over me, there remained some magic in me and it seems my desire to do whatever is necessary to protect those close to me causes it to surface and its why my eyes glow green."_ Tommy explained.

" _Jason called it his going green and usually Jason or one of us can calm him but it seems that he almost completely lost control toady."_ Billy said.

Kira looked at her parents with some worry first her mom who if she used her ninja ranger powers again it could kill her and now her father can lose control and hurt someone just trying to protect her.

" _Dad please promise me that you will not lose control like that again it really scared me today."_ Kira said which caused Tommy to hang his head in shame.

" _Sweetie I would not worry about it too much we have counter measures in place if he ever got to the point that none of us could calm him down and besides it's not like it happens every time one of us got hurt otherwise we would have lost him years ago its only when there is a possibility of death."_ Kim explained to her daughter.

Kira nodded. " _thanks mom."_ She said.

Conner was looking at them. " _So John was there and he was stronger than before?"_ Conner asked.

" _Yea and he had what looked like a ranger suit though it was green with some gold accents but no helmet so I'm gonna hazard a guess that it's not like ours and is more just something Mesogog cooked up."_ Kira explained as she squeezed Connors hand.

" _Anyway it is getting late you all should get home that includes you Conner your parents are expecting you home and they know to not let you morph till that wound is fully healed and Dana clears you."_ Tommy explains as Conner groans.

He turns to Kira and kisses her and she reciprocates, till there is a loud ahem from Tommy. " _Conner what have I told you guys about making out in front of me."_ He says as Conner blushes and they both apologize.

Everyone gets up and heads home Kim goes back to Billy and Hayley's house.

Later while they are all sitting around the table Kim looks up to both of them. " _Billy Hayley is there any way to reattach my old power coin to the grid so I can help them I am afraid that Tommy may lose full control and I am worried when they are out there I want to help."_ Kim said as Hayley and Billy look at each other then back at Kim.

Billy reaches for a box on his counter and places it if front of Kim for her to open it , she does and inside is her pterodactyl coin and her old power morpher.  
She picks it up and looks at Billy. " _I don't understand."_ She says to a smiling Billy.

He then reaches behind himself and pulls his morpher out. " _After Jason and Tommy's mission to the moon me and Hayley looked into the old command center and power chamber files I had and found a way to repair our old ThunderZords and reattach our dinosaur coins to the grid all of us have our powers back and the ability to access the ThunderZords."_ Billy said.

Kim was surprised by this revelation. " _What about Sha, Rocky and Adam?"_ She asked.

" _Aisha cannot morph at the same time as Trini cause the stress of two of the same powers will tear there connection to the grid apart if it last too long so the two of them at the same time is only for severe emergencies, as for Adam and Rocky they have their Zeo powers."_ Hayley explains as Kim nods.

After talking for awhile they all head to bed.

:::Reefside High School:::

A man in a dark colored suit is walking a small brunette girl down the hallway till they reach Tommy's classroom.

The man knocks on the door Tommy signals for him to enter which they do Tommy looks over at them.

" _What can I do for you Vice-Principle Morris?"_ Tommy asks.

He looks at the girl then to Tommy. " _I am sorry to disturb you Dr. Oliver but this is Emily Danvers she is a recent transfer here from San Francisco and this is her first class of the day."_ He said.

Tommy looked over at her and got up and walked over to them. " _Thank you sir I will make sure she is felt welcome here."_ Tommy said as Mr. Morris smiled. " _Thank you Dr. Oliver."_ He said as he left.

Tommy looked down at the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder." _You will fit in well here, ok Class please make sure Emily is felt welcome."_ Tommy says to the class as Emily looks for a place to site and is offered a seat by Trent and the others.

She walks over and sits down with them Kira is the first to talk to her. " _Hello my name is Kira Oliver this is Trent Fernandez, this is Ethan James and this boy is Conner McKnight my boyfriend welcome."_ Kira says.

Emily looks around. " _I am Emily Danvers nice to meet you."_ She says with a small hint of sadness on her face.

" _If you want we can show you all the classes here you have the same schedule as me."_ Kira offer.

" _Thank you that would be great I appreciate it."_ Emily says.

" _It's no problem."_ Kira says.

" **And before long I have to betray you or he will torture me, but you all seem so nice I don't want to do this Help me please."** Emily thinks to heraself she looks down at her textbook with a look of sadness in her eyes.

 **Well there you had it Elsa is now a teen like the rangers and does not remember anything of her past life and don't worry Anton himself not Mesogog will be making a appearance in the next chapter until then please read review check my other stories**

 **oh and cathc ya on the flip side**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the long update this chapter took forever to get just right but here it is please enjoy it, and to all that have reviews thank you very much you are a wonderful audience.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers Saban does.**

:::Mesogog's Lair:::

Mesogog was walking around his lab with John right at his side. " _Master when do we strike again?"_ John asked.

Mesogog glared at him. " _You will strike when I give the order to strike not a moment sooner we will wait till our little spy gives us the Intel we need."_ He hissed.

Zeltrax stepped up this time. " _Lord Mesogog it has been 2 weeks since we sent her in how do we know she has not turned on us."_ Zeltrax stated.

Mesogog stared at him. " _Because if she did she would be in immense pain I have a telepathic bug in her head to keep her in line and she knows this."_ He hissed.

Before anyone else can speak up there is a whooshing sound as a invisiportal opens up and Emily appears before them.

" _Ah my little spy what do you have to report to me little girl."_ Mesogog hisses as he brushes a claw under her chin.

Emily cringes at his touch. " _They each have a paralyzing fear and from what I can gather Kira's is being abandoned, Conner's is he won't be able to protect Kira, Trent's is the death of his father by either you or himself, Dr. Oliver's is him hurting all those closest to him and Ethan however does not have one."_ She reports.

" _Very good my little servant now you will remain here while we attack the rangers."_ Mesogog hisses at her.

" _As you wish my master."_ She replies as she turns away a single tear falls down her cheek.

" _Zeltrax prepare all drones this will be a large scale attack we destroy the rangers once and for all."_ He commands.

" _You might want some help with that."_ Says a new voice as he walks in.

" _What are you doing here Lother do you wish to die?"_ Zeltrax hisses as he draws his sword pointing it at Lother.

" _Nonsense I just want to aid you in defeating the rangers."_ He says with a smile on his face.

Mesogog stands there and then smiles. " _No this could work very well I got a better plan now John Zeltrax you will take a few drones with you and launch a small attack on the rangers, and John I have increased your telepathic powers you are to force them to live there worst fear."_ Mesogog hisses.

Both John and Zeltrax bow and head out not noticing the small teen standing there listening to everything.

Mesogog turns to Lothor. " _Now as for you we will use whatever you can offer after this little adventure because I have a feeling Dr. Oliver called in reinforcements." Mesogog hisses as Lothor smiles_

:::Dino Lab:::

Conner, Trent Ethan and Kira are sitting in the basement command center as Trini gives Conner a clean bill of health and allows him to return to duty.

Kira looks around then back at her father. " _Dad where has Mom been this last week?"_ She asked.

" _In Angel Grove getting the rest of her things to finalize her move to Reefside."_ He says.

Trent goes to say something as the alarm goes off causing Tommy and Hayley to check the computers.

" _Looks like our reprieve from Mesogog is over Zeltrax and John are attacking the shopping district."_ Tommy says as the ranger all make there Morphers appear.

They morph and head to the district, arriving there they immediately engage the drones while Tommy goes for Zeltrax.

John stands back watching the battle as Trent and Ethan take out at least 8 drones while Conner is downing his 9th he raises his arm and fires a energy blast at Ethan hitting him at the feet do to him shifting at the last second.

The force of the explosion throws him back as Trent goes to engage John, John dodges Trent's strikes and grabs his wrist and using his leverage to throw Trent into Conner.

They both land on the ground Trent looks down at Conner. " _Hey fancy meeting you here."_ Trent says.

" _Why thank you care to dance."_ Conner asks putting his hand out.

They both jump up and use each other to launch attacks on Zeltrax to aid Tommy.

Kira is finishing off the last of the drones she had to deal with and the guys take Zeltrax out of the fight, John then steps forward and pools his energy into the center of his body then releases it in a wave knocking all the rangers on the ground.

He then pulls his hood back and activates his telepathic powers which due to the increase allows him to hit all the rangers at once.

They all fall to the ground each in their own nightmare except Ethan who gets up pulling out his Thundermax saber goes to strike John only to be knocked to the ground and knocked out by Zeltrax.

In Trent's mind he sees Mesogog come on to the battle field carrying a dead Anton Mercer.

" _NO DAD!"_ He screams.

" _Look at you white ranger you chose to betray me now look at the price of that betrayal."_ The fake Mesogog states.

In Connors mind he sees Zeltrax kick him back then attack Kira. " _Now you will die whore and there is nothing the red ranger can do to stop us."_ John snarls as he and Zeltrax both stab her through the chest.

Zeltrax then pulls his sword out and decapites her. " _KIRA NO!"_ Conner screams as he tries to get up to help but can't move.

Kira is seeing her family abandon her again only with Trent and Conner joining Mesogog and attacking her.

However in Tommy's mind he is seeing not just his team dying but all his friends dying not just at Mesogog's hands but every enemy he has ever fought.

" _Yes that is it black ranger let's see how far I can incapacate you."_ John snarls as he intensifies Tommy's visions.

Tommy's visions get worse and worse then it comes to one of Jason and Kim on their knees with Zeltrax standing behind them.

" _Now watch black ranger as I take everything from you like you took from me."_ The fake Zeltrax hisses as he raises his sword and plunges it through Jason, then he raises it above his head and swings down cleaving Kimberly in half.

" _NO!"_ Tommy screams till they are replaced by Kira being held up by Zeltrax for John to torment, which he does all the while calling her a mistake a broken condom a unwanted burden he then grabs her neck and twists it around till her neck breaks and she drops to the ground.

Seeing this vision had a opposite effect than Zeltrax and John had planned on, there is a low growl and then Tommy pounces on them causing them to jump back.

Ethan coming too sees Tommy trying to kill John and Zeltrax runs over to stop him ends up tackling Tommy to the ground.

" _TYRANOSARUS!"_

" _TRICERATOPS!"_

" _PTERADACTYOL!"_

Ethan hears as 3 of the original rangers jump in and take on Zeltrax and John, the duo seeing that they trapped the rangers in there nightmare jump into a portal.

Jason and Billy look at all the rangers trying to survey what is going on when they hear a loud roar, they look over and see Tommy now with his helmet off his eyes glowing a bright green.

" _Oh fuck this is bad he has gone over green."_ Jason said.

" _Jase how is that possible holy shit he looks like a wild animal."_ Kim jumps back.

Tommy walks up to Kim and stares at her then he growls as he reaches back to attack but is stopped when Jason hits him on the back of the head with the Power sword knocking him out cold.

" _Hayley this is Jason Ethan is injured the others are out cold and Tommy has gone so green not even Kim can get him out."_ Jason said into his comm.

" _I got the riders on route get everyone back here I got a force-feed for the Technicolor wonder."_ Hayley said.

:::Dino lab:::

Ethan woke up and looked over at the others Kira Trent and Conner were laying there covered in sweat twitching and Tommy is locked in a force field trying to punch his way out.

" _Um Hayley what's up with everyone."_ Ethan asked.

" _I'm not sure Ethan Tommy is going crazy and the other three are out cold there brain waves are all over the place almost like they are having a nightmare."_ Hayley said as Billy was running a scanner over them.

" _Ok they are trapped in a nightmare that is repeating over and over again."_ Billy said.

" _Then we just wake them up right?"_ Ethan said.

" _I'm sorry Ethan it is not that simple they are locked in and if they stay in too long their hearts will stop."_ Hayley said going over Billy's scans.

" _Then how do we fix them?"_ Jason asked.

" _We will need a telepath to go in and fix it."_ Billy said.

" _Great so do any of you happen to have professor Xavier's number or maybe we can call Phoenix."_ Ethan said trying to lighten the moment.

The others glared at him then Jason clicked his fingers together. " _Hayley contact Wes Collins tell him we need Trip here."_ Jason says.

" _I'm sorry who?"_ Asks Ethan.

Jason looks at him. " _He is from the future and the Time Force green ranger and he is telepathic."_ Jason explains.

Ethan just nods and goes to get up but is hampered by a pain to his chest, Hayley swings around in her chair.

" _Careful Ethan you have 3 bruised ribs."_ She said as he finally got up.

" _Thanks for the heads up Hayley."_ He shoots back looking at his friends then over at his mentor who is in lack of better terms acting like a wild animal wanting a kill.

:::2 Hours Later:::

Trip came in with the other time force rangers Wes looks over at Tommy first due to the growling coming from him.

" _Um what happened to Tommy?"_ Wes asked.

" _Long story short Kira has a abusive foster family Tommy got her away from them found out he is her biological father and Mesogog turned her foster brother into a telepathic freak and set him loose on them now they are stuck in a never ending nightmare."_ Jason explained.

Wes just nods and turns to Trip. " _Can you fix them Trip?"_ He asks, Trip nods that he can and heads over to Trent first.

He places his hand on Trent's head and closes his eyes after several minutes he opens his eyes again as Trent wakes up covered in sweat twisting his head around trying to figure out where he is.

Trip looks over at Jason and the others. " _Whoever did this has a sick mind that was intense."_ Trip says as he leans towards Trent.

" _You need to tell them they would understand and maybe will help."_ He whispers to Trent not noticing that Kim seemed to hear what he said.

Next he went over to Conner and repeated the same thing as he did with Trent and after another few minutes Conner sat up quickly.

" _KIRA!"_ He yelled out as he realized he was in the Dino lab and looked over and saw Kira laying there by him.

" _Thank god it was just a nightmare but it felt so real."_ Conner said as he looked up and saw Trip standing there.

" _And who are you and why is your hair green, Halloween is like a month away."_ Conner says which causes Ethan to snicker a little.

" _My name is Trip I am a telepath and you were trapped in a telepathic nightmare that is why it seemed real."_ Trip explained which caused Conner to growl in anger.

" _I am going to gut that fucker when I get my hands on him."_ Conner states.

Trip then walks over to Kira and once again repeats the process and after about 15 minutes Kira jumps up scared out of her wits till she sees Billy, Hayley and Jason she just sighs.

Conner seeing her awake runs over to her. " _Kira thank go."_ He goes to say only to be interrupted by a screaming Kira who runs till she is backed against the wall.

" _NO STAY AWAY YOU BETRAYED ME TO MESOGOG STAY AWAY FROM ME."_ She screams as she grabs for her blaster not realizing she is unmorphed.

Conner steps back as Kim runs over to her. " _Baby girl calm down it was just a nightmare it was not real."_ Kim says trying to calm her down.

Kira is beyond frightened at this point when Conner and Trent walk up to her.

They go to say something to her to comfort her till she screams at Trent and then kicks him in the stomach to get him away and then uses her Ptera scream to throw Conner back.

" _Stay away from me Trent you lied to us you still work for Mesogog I saw it you and Conner both do you tried to kill me and he is your father Trent I saw it all."_ Kira screamed as Trent was shocked that she found that out.

Everyone at that point looked at Trent as he stepped back, everyone then focused on Kira as Conner step toward her again she let loose another Ptera scream only to have Conner use his super speed to avoid her then he grabbed her and embraced her in a hug.

" _Kira I would never ever hurt you no matter what I would rather kill myself than hurt you I love you too much."_ Conner said as Kira kept trying to push out of the embrace.

She heard his soothing words and calmed down and looked at the hurt in his eyes, tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her face in his chest.

" _God I am a wreck and a idiot."_ She said.

" _No you're not Kira John used your fears against you and the rest of us his powers are getting stronger god knows what Mesogog did to him to make him like this, but you are not a idiot."_ Conner said reassuring her.

He sat with her for a few more minutes till she calmed down and then turned towards Trent with anger in his eyes.

Trent seeing this just stood up. " _Yes she is right Mesogog is more or less my father but my father Anton Mercer is at his mercy and has no control over Mesogog my father is the one that freed me of the Dino gems control, I'm sorry I did not say anything sooner I was trying to figure out a way to separate my father to save him he is a good man."_ Trent explains.

" _How can I trust what you're saying how is he not in control of his own body?"_ Conner snarled.

Trent went to say something but Billy stepped up first. " _Conner let me ask you have you ever heard of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde before?"_ Billy asked.

Conner nodded Billy then continued. " _Very good this seems to be what is happening here a very good hearted Anton Mercer not having any control over another aspect of himself which is Mesogog, Trent's father is not to be blamed for Mesogog's actions."_ Billy explains.

Trent thanks him then looks over at Conner. " _Conner look if I could go back and change things I would but I can't all I can do is fight by your side and help protect everyone from Mesogog and hope we can save my father."_ Trent says.

Kira looks up from Connors chest and looks at him. " _We will free your dad Trent I promise."_ Kira says.

Then there is a loud scream which turns everyone's attention back to Tommy whose eyes are a bright green, he is trying to break through the force-field.

" _Sir can you fix my dad?"_ Kira asks Trip.

He looks at her. " _I will try but I am not sure his mind is very feral there is a lot of pain in there."_ He says.

:::Mesogog's lair:::

Zeltrax and John are standing before Mesogog. " _For once you have done well even if they free the other rangers the back ranger is out of the game for good with what you did to him."_ Mesogog says happily.

Off in the corner there a small gasp as the young teen Emily starts to run down the hall till she finds a invisiportal and jumps through.

She lands just outside the forest where Tommy's house sits she runs for it. " _God what did I do to them they have been so nice to me and I betrayed them."_ She says to herself as she runs up to the door knocking on it.

There is no answer so she just turns the knob and the door opens she walks in and she hears voices coming from a distance an notices the trap door open in the kitchen.

She walks down it to see the rangers and many others, she slowly makes her way down the stairs only to trip at the last second and fall down to the bottom.

She rubs her head and goes to stand up and see's everyone staring at her. " _Um hi guys."_ She says.

She is then startled by Tommy hitting his field again trying to get out causing Emily jump back in fear. " _So that's what they meant by he was out for good."_ Emily said out loud without realizing it.

This caught everyone's attention Kira walked over to her. " _What do you mean by they Emily what is going why are you here?"_ She asks.

Emily looks down at the floor with tears welling up in her eyes.

" _Mesogog he made me spy on you and report it to him or he would torture me till I begged for death I just escaped."_ She blurted out and started crying.

Ethan just glared at her. " _What is it with revelations of our friends having some connection to Mesogog today."_ Ethan yelled causing Emily to jump in fear.

Trent had morphed and pulled his dagger out at her you hear his helmet hit the floor as he glared at her with his Drago sword at her throat.

" _Why are you here to see if your handy work payed off huh give me one good reason right now why I should not remove your head, he has my dad under his control and my best friends in constant fear, so please tell me why I should not kill you where you stand, TELL ME NOW!"_ Trent snarls then yells at her.

The tears are pouring down her face more now. " _I can't give you a reason Trent your right I deserve to die for the betrayal I have done to you four you have shown me nothing but kindness and how do I repay it I give Mesogog Intel to harm you, all I can say is I am sorry."_ She says as she closes her eyes to prepare for death.

Trent fed up with everything that is going on the personal level of these attacks have taken a small toll on him, he pulls back his sward and goes to swing it at her neck as everyone yells for him to not to.

There is a thud as the sword hits the wall just behind Emily but there is no damage to her at all, she opens her eyes to see a crying Trent.

" _When will it stop when can we have some peace."_ Trent cries as Kim and Trini come over to comfort him.

Emily is shocked at what just transpired. She looks at the others her eyes bloodshot red from the tears.

" _If you want to help then tell us what the hell they did to Tommy."_ Jason said as everyone was glaring at her.

She looked nervous but started to explain to them. " _They messed up they did not intend for Dr. Oliver to get this bad they just wanted all of them to be incapacate however Mesogog was happy with the results because mainly he thinks Dr. Oliver will destroy you all, but there is one thing I noticed that Mesogog himself has not mentioned though I doubt he will he is getting weaker I am not sure why though."_ Emily explained.

" _That does not help us get Tommy out of whatever is attacking him."_ Wes says looking over at his friend.

Kira stepped up with Conner at her side. " _You guys said that usually my mom or Jason can get him out of the state even me at some points too right?"_ Kira asked.

" _Yes but your mom and me could not even bring him out he tried to kill us both if I had not knocked him out it would have been game over for your mom."_ Jason explained.

Kira then looked at Trip. " _Mr. Trip could you send all three of us into his mind maybe if we saw what was affecting him we could do something about it."_ Kira suggested.

Trip looked at her. " _Yes it could but his mind is so feral at the moment I cannot do anything at all if maybe he was asleep then I could have us enter and get this fixed."_ Trip suggested.

" _I can flood Tommy's area with a atheistic knock him out."_ Billy said.

They all agreed Trip explained that he will be in there with them and warned them that if they get hurt in there it will be as if they got hurt outside as well.

They all took seats around Trip and Tommy as Trip closed his eyes he had his mind reach out to the three of them then focused them all to Tommys mind, after a few minutes they felt what seemed like a pull and they entered his mind.

Jason, Kim and Kira were shocked by what they saw, it was Tommy curled up in a ball in a vastness of white.

" _Dad?"_ Kira asked as the crying Tommy looked up to see the three. " _My god Kira your ok you all are, so I have not killed you or Kim yet Jason?"_ he asked them.

This took them by surprise but before any of them could speak Kira was grabbed and pulled behind a new appearance of Tommy who had anger all over his face.

He glared at Jason and Kim and he took a fighting stance. " _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH HARM TO KIRA BY KEEPING HER A SECRECT FROM ME!"_ This new Tommy screamed as he launched a kick at Kim.

Kim dodged it. " _Tommy we are not your enemies please stop."_ Kim pleaded.

" _STOP YOU WANT ME TO STOP BECAUSE OF YOU KIRA IS IN SO MUCH PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU ALL KEEPING HER A SECRECT FROM ME JOHN AND MESOGOG ARE KILLING HER!"_ He screamed again as this time he launched a attack at Jason who just stood there and took it.

Jason dropped to his knees in pain from Tommy's attack. " _Your right bro this secret has caused her pain and it was not right for any of us to do that, but you attacking us now is causing her more pain."_ Jason spat out.

He glared at Jason. " _No I am just protecting her which is more than you guys did for her I will kill you all to protect my daughter then I will kill Mesogog and John!"_ He exclaimed.

He went to launch another attack only to have Kira jump in front of him causing him to stop mid attack.

" _Dad please stop this is not you, this is not their fault they could not have known this would happen I don't blame them I blame John I blame Mrs. Ford she played the worried mother this whole time only really caring about her own image I see that now, I blame Mesogog not mom not Jason and not you."_ Kira said crossing her arms across her chest glaring at her father.

He looked her in the eyes. " _She gave you away she lied to me about you never telling me you existed if I knew I could have protected you I could have gotten you out of there before it got this bad."_ He stated.

" _No dad mom tried to find me all this time she tried to rescue me so many times but never knew where I was she only knew my first name did not even know the names of the family that took me in."_ Kira explained.

" _Those are lies Kira and if it is the truth she could have told me."_ Tommy said.

" _And what you throw everything away to try and find me and not get the Dino gems not help us become rangers huh dad Mesogog would have won for sure if you were distracted and she has told the truth I am in her mind right now just like we are in yours, please you want to stop Mesogog and John please come back to me daddy please come back to us, I need my dad the team needs it's mentor dad."_ Kira pleaded.

The anger that was in the eyes of this image of Tommy started to fade but not by much he glared at Kim and Jason.

Jason got up and walked over to Tommy. " _Bro listen this secret it was wrong man I see that now all joking aside, I am truly sorry and after seeing these things in your mind and the flashes I got of what they made you see I want to take them out myself, Kira is right we can't fix what happened in the past we can only go forward now and do what us power rangers do best we take out evil in all its forms."_ Jason said.

" _Listen man your students need you your daughter needs you Trent is a wreck Conner's brimming with anger Ethan is hurt and Kira is trying her best to hold herself together and Kim hell Kim it almost at her breaking point man please come back to us."_ Jason said holding his hand out.

Tommy looks at his hand and grabs it Jason smiles seeing his thoughts clearly now, Tommy now turns to Kim who is standing in the back with some tears coming down her eyes.

" _Yes Tommy I failed my baby girl I failed you and now I see I don't deserve to be a ranger a ranger does not cause undo harm to a innocent and that is what I did by giving up Kira, All I can say is I am so sorry handsome I fucked up hard core and now I don't know how I can make it up to you both I love her with everything in my heart."_ Kim rambled on.

" _It hurts to see what's in her mind but what's worse Tommy is I loved you and I hurt you so bad and I still hurt you to this moment I don't deserve your forgiveness, this us working it out seems to have made it worse I am so sorry Tommy I am a horrible mother and I don't deserve either of you."_ Kim said crying.

Both Tommy and Kira looked at her and walked over to her Kira went first and hugged her.

" _Mom you did what you thought was the best to keep me safe at the time I don't blame you and it is not your fault that this happened I don't hate you at all I am so happy that you came back into my life, and I am happy that dad is in my life now."_ Kira said as Tommy stepped up and grabbed Kim's hand.

He looked her right in the eye then pulled her into a hug. " _Kim I am so sorry I let my own anger and insecurities get the best of me I let him bring out the worse in me, yes those angry feelings are there but they are overshadowed but my good feelings for you."_ Tommy said as Kim looked up at him tears still streaming from her eyes.

" _Kim I never stopped loving you and yes while I am angry that you kept Kira from me I forgive you and you do deserve me you deserved me the moment we met and when this is all over I want the three of us to be a family like we should have always been."_ Tommy said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Kim let herself be absorbed into the embrace and kiss returning the love that was in the kiss, they broke apart after a few seconds and she looked him right in the eyes.

" _Tommy do you mean what I think you mean?"_ Kim asked nervously.

He looked at her and smiled. " _When we finish this Kim I would be so honored if you would marry me."_ He said as Kira got a huge smile on her face as Kim with tears now streaming down her face at a faster pace than before was nodding her head yes franticly.

" _yes Tommy I will thank you for forgiving me."_ She said as she embraced him.

" _No Kim thank you and you too Kira and you as well bro your love for me helped me come back from the brink of madness thank you so much now let's get out of here and go kick some dino ass."_ Tommy said as they all smiled.

" _Hey Trip you can take us out now."_ Tommy said noticing Trip having sat in the back during this whole exchange.

The 5 of them opened there eyes Tommy's now back to normal, Hayley lowered the field Tommy then looked around to see the Time force rangers as well as all his friends then he notices Emily sitting on the steps.

" _Um why is she here and who is she?"_ He asks.

Billy having done a through scan on her and Trip reading her mind look over at Tommy. " _From these scans she used to be Elsa but it seems Mesogog has changed her at the atomic level to a 14 year old girl."_ Billy said.

" _According to what I gleaned from her mind and I did a very deep scan this is her true form and Mesogog had kidnapped her a year and a half ago and turned her to Elsa, these memories are repressed but it seems Zeltrax killed her parents and she was turned into Elsa."_ Trip explained as Emily began to cry more.

" _She is a scared young girl who has turned on Mesogog because of Kira."_ Trip explained.

Tommy looked at her. " _Why did you turn on Mesogog?"_ he asked.

" _He killed my parents he did not realize that when he tore into my mind after I made my report to him that he unlocked my repressed memories and Kira has done nothing but show me kindness it hurt so much what I did I need to make up for it somehow."_ She pleaded.

Tommy looked around the room he saw a lot of angry rangers and a very scared Trent being comforted by Trini, he then stood up and walked to the center of the room.

" _What Mesogog has done needs to be undone permently and I know about Anton I saw it When Kira was in my mind and he was a good friend so yes Trent we will save your dad if we can so Emily anything you can tell us will help us and as for the rest of you get rest get healed and then get ready because it is time these fuckers pay for harming my family my whole family it is time we show him what happens when you fuck with a ranger as bad as they have with us."_ Tommy said to everyone cheering.

" _ONCE A RANGER ALWAYS A RANGER!"_ They all yelled in unison.

 **Ok well Tommy is pissed and now there are 4 total teams there and maybe more now that Lothor is scheming with Mesogog as always please feed my muse with your wonderful reviews folks.**

 **So until next chapter Catch ya on the flip side.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well folks here is the next chapter we are approaching the end so please Enjoy.**

 **To all those that have reviewed thank you so much for the support i am glad you all like the story so far that is the reason chapters take so long to come out i want to make sure they are perfect for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own Power rangers Saban does**

:::Mesogog's lair:::

Mesogog is at a table that has many vials of chemicals as he mixes them together while Zeltrax, The White Ranger clone, John, and Lothor watch him with interest.

" _So lizard man what are you making there and how will that help us destroy the rangers?"_ Lothor asks.

Mesogog finishes mixing the chemicals and looks up at the other 4 and then downs the liquid.

The others watch as Mesogog starts to convulse after a few minutes of this convulsing on the floor is Anton Mercer while Mesogog stares down at him with a smile on his face.

" _Finally to be of that weakness once and for all."_ Mesogog hisses.

" _Zeltrax look him away now."_ Mesogog orders as Zeltrax goes to comply only to be stopped by John Ford.

" _Why even keep him alive we should kill him and deliver his body to his son and the other rangers to show them that we mean business."_ John says pulling out a small sword pointing it at Anton.

Lothor grabs his arm. " _Know your place boy he is more valuable to us alive and as a hostage than dead."_ Lothor explains.

John glares at him. " _Yeah I'm gonna take advice from you the one who lost against the Ninja Rangers yeah no thanks I say kill him now."_ John snarls as he pulls his sword back to kill Anton.

He goes to plunge the sword forward only to drop it and grab his head in pain. " _Lothor is right boy know your place."_ Mesogog hisses at him.

" _What's the matter boy surprised that I am strong enough to stop you. Did you not think I would not notice what you were doing to me, foolish boy trying to do something another tried before, by separating from Mercer I have regained all my strength and stopped your plan."_ Mesogog hisses as he intensified the mind blast to John.

John gripping his head on the ground. " _you stupid fossil you just want to return the dinosaurs I want to kill everyone and everything on this planet."_ John snarled

Lothor glared at him. " _Boy you are one messed up kid yeah we want to destroy the rangers but not kill everyone there would be no one to rule then."_ Lothor growled hitting John with his Ninja magic to aid Lothor in subjugating the boy.

John gripping his head finally fell onto the ground completely, panting and sweating he glares at Lothor and goes to hit him with his telepathy only for nothing to happen.

" _No more mind powers boy, I gave you those powers I have taken them away, once when your free nature was a aid to me now you will be my servant."_ Mesogog hissed.

John fell back gripping his head screaming in pain as Lothor and Mesogog laughed as they continued to torture John Ford.

:::Dino Thunder Command Center:::

They Dino Thunder team was sitting around the base with the others as Emily was sitting in the center of the room looking scared.

Jen Scott was glaring down at her. " _So let me get this straight girl you mean to tell me that your former foster brother willingly joined this Mesogog and was given powers and is now also the reason Mesogog is becoming weaker, why is he doing that and why should we believe you."_ Jen said to the girl getting into her face.

Emily very scared just looked back at Jen. " _I was looked over at the island fortress and John was stating it to the White Ranger clone, something about wanting to have enough power to wipe the world clean of all life."_ Emily said.

This caught the rangers by surprise never before has any of their enemies ever wanted to glean the whole Earth of life before.

" _And how do we believe you?"_ Jen snarled at her.

Trip stepped up grabbing Jen's arm pulling her back somewhat. " _Jen calm down she is telling the truth I can sense it."_ Trip said.

Jen spun around and glared into Trips eyes only to reveal a glare right back at her she just sighed and looked down on the floor.

" _Sorry Trip, sorry guys I did not want to go overboard but this is serious the enemy of the last team of rangers have joined this enemy and to top it off is this John."_ Jen said.

Billy stepped up. " _Emily do you think Mesogog knows of what is happening to him?"_ He asked.

Emily nodded yes. " _Yes he does and from what I was able to hear John was taking his energy due to Mesogog having a human half but why would this John want to do this I remember it was just to get revenge on Kira here but to kill everyone."_ Emily stated.

Billy looked over at Hayley then the others before looking up and over at Kira.

" _Kira do you know was John on any meds or seeing a doctor?"_ He asked.

She looked over at him. " _Yes when John was younger he was kind to me then he changed around 8 Mr. Ford took him to a Doctor a lot, but this made Mrs. Ford angry sometimes and resulted in arguments, and after the beating started John would blame me for everything wrong."_ Kira said showing pain in her eyes from recounting this.

" _Hmm I will need to confer with Mr. Ford but I believe John suffers from mental disorders one being split personality disorder."_ Billy explained.

" _You think he is off meds or something Billy?"_ Trini asked.

Billy nodded as Kira and the others looked at her with confusion.

" _Mrs. Scott what do mean I never John taking medicine growing up?"_ Kira asked.

Trini looked at her. " _His parents could have been hiding it but split personality disorder and other mental conditions can cause a lot of what you said has happened and the meds would have stabilized his mind."_ Trini explained.

" _Wait Hun you mean to tell me that he might not be in control of the way he is acting and what he is doing?"_ Jason asked his wife.

She looked over at him. " _No Jason while there is a part of him that does not want to do this however he is not completely blameless for his actions, for example he knows if he goes off his meds he will act like this and there is a part that wants to act like this, however he has been empowered by Mesogog which makes him more dangerous."_ Trini explained.

Billy goers to say something when the alarms go off Hayley spins back around to the computer to see what is going on.

" _What are those fighting with the Drones?"_ Ethan asks.

" _Those look like the foot soldiers that had attacked Blue Bay Harbor last year they are working with Zeltrax and the drones causing problems downtown."_ Hayley explained.

" _W have to go and stop them."_ Conner stated getting up and bringing forth his morpher as Ethan and Kira did the same, Trent tried to get up but fell back on to his butt.

" _Trent you're a wreck right now get some rest we can handle this."_ Conner said to him as Trent nodded.

Wes and Eric got up and walked over to them. " _Your not going alone and we are itching for a fight, the rest of you guys stay here in case back up is needed."_ Eric said as the other time force rangers nodded.

" _DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"_

" _TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"_

" _QUANTEM POWER!"_

They all morphed and headed to the battle.

:::Downtown Reefside:::

The rangers appeared at the park and started to attack the drones as Eric went straight for Zeltrax, the other rangers while dealing with the drones also had to deal with the other foot soldiers.

" _Damn these things are tough."_ Wes said as 4 Kelzacks and 2 drones attacked him.

Eric was doing better than the other rangers only dealing with Zeltrax only to get hit from behind by the now appearing white ranger clone.

" _Come red ranger face me if you want a real challenge."_ The clone said to Myers.

" _First I am the Quantum ranger not the red ranger and second big mistake attacking me from behind not knowing who I am."_ Eric snarled at the clone before unleashing several blasts from his Quantum defender.

The blasts hit the clone sending him flying back as sparks flew from him and lighting was coursing around him causing him to fall to his knees, he grabbed Zeltrax and jumped into a portal leaving the Drones and Kelzacks to deal with the rangers.

The rangers were having a tough time dealing with all the Kelzacks on top of the drones Wes was about to call for back up when all of a sudden the Kelzacks were knocked to the ground by a sudden gust of wind.

Conner looked around to see what had happened when the drones he was fighting was hit by massive lighting attacks, and Kira's opponents were hit by a blast of water.

Eric was looking around while trying to fend off 2 Kelzacks and a Drone when all of a sudden the ground beneath them was cracked open and out jumped a boy with sandy brown hair and a leather outfit with yellow markings on it.

Going next to him were 5 others in similar uniforms only with different colors on the trim the Drones and Kelzacks ran off as the new team turned to the rangers.

" _Sorry for the sudden interruption but Kelzacks can be a pain in the ass to deal with sometimes."_ The one with the bright red trim stated.

He stuck his hand out to Conner. " _Hi I am Shane leader of."_ He started to say before Ethan interrupted him.

" _The wind Power rangers!"_ He said gleefully.

They all smiled and nodded as Conner and Wes stated that they should head back to Tommy's house.

:::Mesogog's Lair::

Mesogog was glaring at Lothor. " _You said that your Kelzacks would take out the rangers and who were those 6 that showed up."_ He snarled.

" _Those were my pains in the ass The Wind_ Ninjas _, the Thunder Ninjas and my annoying nephew, however with the 2 of us working together we can destroy all of them we just need some more muscle."_ Lothor stated.

Mesogog looked at him then called for Zeltrax to enter the room, Zeltrax came in and looked to his master.

" _Yes my master how may I serve you."_ He asked as he owed before him.

" _How has it gone gaining us new allies to destroy all the rangers?"_ Mesogog asked.

" _The Mutant known as Ransik spat in my face my lord so I dealt with him how ever I have found the remnants of a leader of the Machine empire on the moon I believe if we can get him he would be a most valuable ally."_ Zeltrax stated.

Mesogog smiled at him. " _And how goes things with my newest pet Zeltrax and have you tracked where the traitor has run off to?"_ He asked.

" _My lord the human know as John is now under your full control and the whereabouts of of Elsa is still unknown also master there is a problem with the White ranger clone it appears that he and Trent are causing each other to weaken due to straining the Morphin grid my lord."_ Zeltrax explained.

" _Hmm then it seems we need to either get the Dino gem from the Trent boy or kill him, Zeltrax start preparing the genome randomizer for several mutates."_ Mesogog ordered.

" _At once my lord."_ Zeltrax ordered.

:::Tommy's House:::

Everyone was now upstairs so as to not be too cramped Billy and Hayley had their laptops connected to the computer systems downstairs as Cam was with them going over everything they knew so far.

" _So far Mesogog has Lothor working with him and you said the White ranger Clone was weaken somewhat?"_ Tommy asked his students.

" _Yeah Dr. O it was strange it was almost like Eric's blasts were enough to nearly destroy him and then he and Zeltrax ran off."_ Conner explained.

" _The main problem is that he has Lothor and his Generals working with him he could be planning for something huge at this point and I was surprised that John did not make a appearance this time."_ Tommy stated.

" _That is strange I thought he would jump at a chance to attack me."_ Kira said.

Shane stepped forward. " _Well with Lothor now helping your enemy we are here to help even though our powers are gone."_ Shane said.

With that Cam's head shot up. " _Actually Shane I have been working with Dr, Cranston and Ms. Zicktor here and I was able to repower permantily our Morphers so yeah we do have our powers."_ Cam stated as he handed the Thunder rangers and Wind rangers there Morphers.

Jason was going to speak when there was a crash and a scream at the door which caused the guys to run to the door.

When they opened it what they saw surprised them it was Nadira holding her dad as he was covered in blood and a startled Kim and Aisha.

Jen and Wes ran up to them. " _Nadira what happen?"_ Jen asked her.

They got him downstairs and had him hooked up to the ekg machine as Trini went over the cuts.

" _He was approached by a dark Cyborg of some sorts and was demanded that he join in trying to kill the rangers my father refused, saying he would not harm those that gave him a chance at a new life."_ Nadira explained.

" _Then this thing attacked him my father fought back as best he could but was over powered, that thing started to power up a blast I used my powers to block it and got my dad out of there and searched for you guys."_ Nadira said crying as Lucas came over to her.

" _It's gonna be ok Nadira Dr. Scott will help him I know it."_ Lucas said calming the girl he was dating.

Nadira then placed her head on Lucas's chest as Kim turned to Tommy.

" _Do you think she means Zeltrax?"_ She asked.

Tommy nodded his head. " _This means Mesogog is recruiting past enemies this is really not good he might be trying for a dark specter like attack again."_ Tommy explained.

As the others were discussing what to do they heard a groan come from the medical table as Ransik got up.

Jen looked over to him. " _Not so fast Ransik your still hurt."_ She said.

" _Thank you for your concern Miss Scotts but I am ok for the most parts."_ Ransik explained.

" _Ransik what did Zeltrax want with you?"_ Wes asked him.

" _He wanted me to join him in destroying the rangers and helping him return Earth to the age of the dinosaurs, I told him I was not like that anymore and then I spat at him not the smartest thing I have ever done he then attacked me and now I am here, I want to help you stop him to attone for my crimes."_ Ransik explained.

Jen looked at him. " _Ransik you are in no shape to help us and you lost your powers when you attacked the Mut-Orgs."_ Jen said.

Ransik smiled. " _No my dear Jen they only cured me of the out of control mutation that was ravaging my body I however still have my powers as a mutant I can just control them now please rangers allow me and my daughter to aid you, I owe you all that much."_ Ransik stated.

The rangers all looked at each other and nodded that Ransik and Nadira would join them.

Right after a small alarm went off on the laptops, Billy and Cam looked over the info on the laptops.

" _Guys it seems that Lothor is heading for the moon not sure why though."_ Cam says.

This caused Wes, Eric, Jason and Tommy to pale. " _He must be going to where we fought Serpentera."_ Jason says.

" _But for what reason we destroyed Serpentera there can't be the reason they are going unless oh god."_ Jason said.

Tommy looked and nodded as the others were confused as to what was going on.

" _Listen there are left over cogs up there as well as the possibility of the remnants of the generals we destroyed this is not good if they are getting them, Listen Billy I need you to contact Andros we are gonna need his help on this."_ Tommy said as Billy nodded.

There was all of a sudden a knock on the door Kim went and answered it, there standing at the door was none other than Mr. Ford.

Kira upon seeing him recoiled into Conner's arms who then glared up at the man standing in the doorway.

Conner and Kira's reaction was not missed by the others. " _Conner we asked him to come here about John."_ Tommy said which did not ease Kira's mood at all.

Tommy took him and had him sit away from Kira who was still terrified of him though she knew that he would not harm her at the moment the memories were still there.

" _Dr. Oliver what is it I can do for you?"_ he asked.

" _It is about your son John did he have any mental condition he was being treated for at all?"_ Tommy asked him.

Mr. Ford sighed and looked down at the table. " _Yes Split personality disorder, Bi-Polar disorder and schizophrenia, but his mother did not want him treated for it she stated that it was all because I focused on Kira too much."_ Mr. Ford stated.

" _So let me get this straight Your wife actually hated Kira but she seemed so worried and caring towards her when I met her."_ Adam at this point stated.

Mr. Ford sighed. " _She has a mental disorder as well she seeks sympathy whenever she can and she tries so hard to make everyone think she is a victim when she is not, she is supposed to be on meds as well but she also did not want people to know about John's problem so she kept taking him off his meds, you said Mr. Park when you went there she was screaming at him most likely for almost exposing their disorders, I was able to have her put in a hospital but can't find John anywhere."_ He explained.

Jason sighed this time and looked over at him. " _John is working for Mesogog and has been enhanced by him this is why we are asking listen thank you for your time I will see you out."_ Jason said,

Mr. Ford got up and started to follow Jason. " _Whatever I can do to fix this Mr. Scott, and Kira I am truly sorry I can only hope that you sometime forgive me for my actions and my inactions towards you and I will do whatever I can to help fix all this."_ He said as he walked by Kira and Conner he then walked out of the house.

Everyone looked at Kira. " _I know he means well now it is just so hard to forget what I went through it will take time but in the end I will most likely forgive him, right now I just want to stop Mesogog and save John and get him the help he needs so that I can be a family with my parents."_ Kira said as Kim walked over to her.

" _Baby Girl we will be a family after this is all over with I know I have a lot to make up for to you your father and everything but I will I promise."_ Kim said as Kira took her into a hug.

" _Thank you mom."_ Kira said as Conner smiled.

Tommy looking at everyone else now. " _Guys we are gonna need a lot of what we have to take this guy down and at the moment my team is down a ranger, By the way Hayley have you figured out what was wrong with Trent yet?"_ He asked.

" _Yes Tommy it seems it is because of the white ranger clone is causing a glitch in the grid and is draining power from Trent he is doing the same to the clone, the clone has to go."_ Hayley explained.

Kim looked over to her. " _Yeah that is like what Zordon told me when I got pulled back into the past during the wild west he said to much of one energy is not good."_ She explained.

" _Yea each one of us gets our powers from a different part of the Morphin grid and if one of the powers is duplicated it can spell disaster for the ranger due to the grid trying to stabilize itself."_ Billy explained.

" _Very well still we are gonna need a plan of action here because if Mesogog does what we think he is going to do it will be like the invasion of Astronoma all over again and the only way they could be stopped was for Zordon to die."_ Tommy stated.

With the mention of Zordons sacrifice the original rangers looked down on the ground sad for the loss of their mentor.

Hayley spoke up. " _Guys Andros and the others are on route now they should be here in a hour or so."_ She explained.

" _Good Hayley can you scan for any Invisiportal and ask Emily if you have to when Andros gets here we go straight on the offensive before he can even attack us."_ Tommy said.

At this point Trent had woken up and walked into the living room. " _Dr. O what about my dad?"_ He asked.

Tommy looked over at Trent. " _Trent Anton is my friend we will do whatever we can do to help him and free him of Mesogog I give you my word."_ Tommy said as Trent smiled.

Kim walked over to him at this point. " _Trent just remember if you ever need help with something ask us we are family too."_ Kim said taking him into a hug.

" _Thank you Ms. Hart."_ Trent said as his friends all stood beside him Conner looked over at the others.

" _Kim is right we are all family time to show these guys what happens when you hit us with a low blow."_ Conner said to a resounding cheer from the others.

Kim thought to herself as she looked at all of them. " **Zordon I am not sure if you can hear me where you have gone but you should be proud of what the rangers came to become one huge family filled with love and determination to protect the earth, Thank you Zordon for choosing us."** She thought as she looked on and smiled as the reds started to work on a plan.

 **Well there you have it folks only about 2 or 3 chapters left till the end of this one please review let me know what you think**

 **Until next Chapter Catch ya on the flip side.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the Comments and Yes Karone will be here anyway here is the first of the last 2 battles i do hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Power Rangers Saban does.**

::: Mesogog's Lair:::

Lothor walks in with Zurgaine and what looks like a head of a robot. " _So lizard this what you wanted?"_ Lothor asked him.

Zeltrax glares at Lothor for calling his master Lizard. " _You will show my master the proper respect Ninja or I will end you."_ Zeltrax snarled at him.

Lothor glared right back at him. " _I would love to see you try Cyborg I will wipe the floor with you."_ Lothor growled back.

Zeltrax took a attack posture till Mesogog stopped him. " _Now now Zeltrax no need to upset our guest and he is right he would destroy you."_ Mesogog said to his surprised General.

" _Yes Lothor that is the one I needed he will do very nicely."_ Mesogog hissed as he held Venjix's head in his clawed hand.

Zeltrax looked at his master. " _My lord he is not much just a head how will he be of any use to us?"_ Zeltrax asked.

Mesogog looked over at Zeltrax. " _I am glad you asked that Zeltrax."_ As he held the head of Venjix up and used his mind power to transfer him into Zeltrax who then gripped his head in pain.

" _No master why I have served you faithfully."_ Zeltrax screamed as his own mind was being erased to make way for Venjix.

" _You were a failure Zeltrax that is why."_ Mesogog stated as Zeltrax fell to the ground.

After a few minutes Mesogog stopped what he was doing and watched Zeltrax's body closely till he rose and looked at Mesogog.

" _So are you the one I have to thank for restoring me?"_ He asked.

" _Yes you do I brought you back and gave you a new body to assist me in destroying the power rangers."_ Mesogog hissed.

Venjix looked at him and nodded. " _As long as I can kill the ones called Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver for what they did to me on the moon."_ He stated.

" _I will serve them on a platter for you if you help us kill the rangers."_ Lothor stated.

:::Tommy's house:::

With the arrival of the ninja storm team and the Astro rangers the total ranger count came to 26 with the originals the Zeo team as well as Ninja storm and Astro rangers with the Dino Thunder team though the dino thunder team is short there white ranger due to the clone drawing on his powers.

" _Ok guys so this is the plan Haley is gonna find a invisiportal we can use and we are going to storm his island Lothor, Zeltrax, and Lothor generals are to be destroyed however Mesogog could still be linked with Anton Mercer he must be captured if he is if they have separated then all bets are off destroy Mesogog as well as the white ranger clone."_ Tommy explained.

Jason stepped up this time. " _There is also the issue of John Ford he has mental issues is the best way to put it he is to be defeated and brought back alive so he can help, are there any questions."_ Jason stated.

" _Yeah Jason I have one how does this plan work if they are attacking the city?"_ Hayley asked.

Jason and Tommy's heads snapped over to Hayley as she was pointing to the screen, on it were Mesogog holding Anton Mercer, The white ranger Clone though he looked weak Zeltrax with some changes, Lothor, Zurgaine and John though he looked more docile than before.

" _Well looks like no rest before the battle Trent you up for destroying your doppelganger?"_ Conner asked.

He nodded yes then Jason and his grew pulled there Morphers out. " _All right then IT'S MORPHIN TIME!."_

" _MASTODON!"_

" _PTERADACTYL!"_

" _TRICERATOPS!"_

" _SABRE TOOTH TIGER!"_

" _TYRANOSAURUS!"_

" _ZEO RANGER 1 PINK!"_

" _ZEO RANGER 2 YELLOW!"_

" _ZEO RANGER 3 BLUE!"_

" _ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN!"_

" _LET'S ROCKET!"_

" _NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!"_

" _THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!"_

" _SAMUARI STORM RANGER FORM!"_

" _DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"_

" _WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"_

The all yelled as there ranger armor formed around them and Hayley having hooked into the megaship systems teleports them to the battle.

The Morphin team Zeo team and the Astro rangers land standing up as the others either land queasy or on their butts.

" _Dr. O how the hell you stand that?"_ Conner asked.

" _You get used to it don't worry our first time everyone landed on me."_ Jason answered which got a few laughs.

The 26 rangers looked at their enemy they had brought a few mutations with them as well one looked like a cobra with armor on.

" _Very good rangers you all came to die saves us the trouble of finding you all."_ Mesogog hisses.

Venjix steps forward. " _And you Jason Scott will die at my blade for what you did to me on the moon."_ He snarled at him leveling his weapon at the first red ranger.

" _Bring it on Venjix I will destroy you this time or would you like me to call lion boy and have him hit you with his bike again."_ Jason retorted.

The dino thunder team had to stifle there laughter at the revelation that one of the enemies in front of them was defeated by a guy on a bike the last time around.

" _After I finish with you I will kill him too."_ Venjix snarled.

All the rangers drew their weapons out and ran towards their enemies with Trent heading right for his dad only to be intercepted by his clone.

" _There can only be one of Trent Fernandez."_ The clone stated to him.

" _Hey I got no problem with that, SUPER DINO MODE!"_ he said as his costume transformed into his super mode.

Jason and Tommy went right for Venjix as Rocky engaged one of the mutations in battle with the other Zeo rangers.

Andros and his team attacked Mesogog as the Ninjas went for Lothor and Zurgaine Leaving John for the remaining Dino thunder teens.

The fight was turning brutal as hundreds of drones and Kelzacks joined into the battle Lothor with the help of the Kelzacks held the Ninja team back while Andros and TJ were battling Mesogog directly while the others of his team were taking on some of the drones.

The dino thunder team was having problems with John as he kept hitting them with attacks while dodging there using the telepathy to know what they were going to do before they did, the battle did not look good till a large explosion is heard they all turn to see Trent having destroyed his clone.

" _Now to help the others with John."_ Trent said as he used the super speed attacks that caught John off guard.

However even with those victories more and more drones and Kelzacks showed up over whelming the rangers.

Carlos got knocked to the ground only to hear a noise as the drones he was fighting got knocked back with a blast he looked behind him to see over a hundred Quantrons running towards them being lead by Ecliptor.

" _Great just what we need right now."_ Carlos said to himself as he got up to fight the Quantrons only to have them run by him and attack the drones.

Ecliptor attacked The mutation that came right at him. " _You dare attack my princesses brother and her friends now you face me."_ Ecliptor snarled.

Andros was confused as Ecliptor fought against Mesogog's forces, he went to go help him when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his sister smiling.

" _Ransik contacted me and him and his daughter lead us here don't worry about Ecliptor he is on our side now as are the Quantrons."_ Karone stated holding her staff from when she was Astronoma.

She was joined by Ransik and Nadira as Ransik had pulled 2 blades from his legs and was cutting down Kelzacks left and right, Nadira was slicing through them with her razor sharp nails.

After most of the foot soldiers had been cut down the rangers all backed up and regrouped, they had about 50 Quantrons left as well as Karone, Ecliptor Ransik and Nadira.

Mesogog and Lothor stepped forward with Venjix joining them. " _I do believe the warm up is over would you say so your selves?"_ Lothor stated to the others as they nodded.

Venjix stepped forward and hit a button on a small device he had in his hand and a portal opened up and out stepped what looked like Tyranodrones but more upgraded.

" _Rangers meet what happens when you merge Machine empire tech to his drones."_ He snarled as what can only be described as hundreds of these drones stood there ready to attack.

" _Great even with our back up we are very outnumbered here."_ Cassie said.

They all looked over to Tommy and Jason for instructions when all of a sudden Venjix is hit with a laser blast, the rangers all turned to see where it came from to see the time force rangers standing there with the silver guardians.

" _Thought we would bring some back up."_ Wes said as his team joined the other rangers.

" _Bout time you guys showed up how can you be called Time force if you run late."_ Rocky asked.

" _hey you try to get a whole army of people over from silver hills to here."_ Eric stated back.

Venjix had stood up and glared at the rangers. " _Enough banter drones destroy them."_ He said as they all ran towards the rangers.

Ecliptor raised his sword. " _Quantrons attack!"_ he yelled as he thrusted his sword forward and his foot soldiers ran towards the drones attacking.

" _You heard him attack!"_ Eric yelled to the silver guardians as they started firing there blasters at the drones.

Ransik drew his two bone swords and charged in to aid the others as did Nadira and the Time force rangers.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other nodded and signaled all the rangers to attack.

Slowly but surely the drones were destroyed but not without some cost Cam had taken a hit to his leg and was out of the fight, as did Dustin though his hit was to the head Hayley still tied into the Mega ship was starting to teleport out the injured.

After a few more injuries the only ones left on the field was the Dino Thunder team Jason Kim Billy and Trini of the originals and Adam and Kat of the Zeo team for the Ninja storm team only Shane and Hunter still remained, the Time force team was down to Eric, Wes, Jen and Lucas.

Ecliptor was still on the field but was damaged and was Teleported out as he was the last to go after Nadira.

Ransik rejoined the rangers as did Karone, she glared at them, and raised her staff and aimed it at Lothor.

" _You are a pathetic excuse for a evil being you know that ."_ She snarled as she fired a blast at him.

It hit him square in the chest and he fell backwards not moving, Mesogog looked over at him as Zurgaine ran to him he looked up to Mesogog.

" _He is out cold lizard man."_ Zurgaine said as he stood up and glared at Karone.

" _You will pay for that."_ He said as he charged at her only to be intercepted by Ransik who hit him with a flurry of sword strikes then he used his enhanced strength to throw Zurgaine to the ground.

Zurgaine dazed tried to attack again only to have Ransik destroy him right there. " _You will not harm those that have called me friend as long as I draw breath."_ Ransik stated only to be hit in the back by a blast from John.

Ransik hit the ground in massive amounts of pain he was Teleported out shortly after, Jason turned to the others.

" _We are what's left we need to destroy them now or never guys."_ Jason ordered they all nodded.

" _Let's do it may the power protect you."_ Kim said as they all ran for the enemies once again the Astro rangers engaged Mesogog though this time they had Shane and Hunter to back them up.

After a few blows Andros jumped back and powered his spiral saber and the ninja rangers charged their weapons up they hit Mesogog with the full force of their weapons.

He fell to his knees and then fell face first into the ground and exploded. " _One down many to go."_ TJ said.

Jason and Tommy were engaged with Venjix not faring to well when all of a sudden he is hit with fast flurry of attacks from Shane and Hunter.

Venjix tried to fight back only to be tossed back by a hit from Andros who then powered up his battleizar and fired it at Venjix who then fell to the Earth out cold, but not destroyed.

John on the other hand while now outnumbered by all the remaining rangers attacking him was still using the telepathy to avoid there attacks.

All of a sudden something in him snapped as the hold Mesogog had over him was gone with the Dinosaur mutant.

" _Finally to be in control again oh hello Kira did you come to die."_ He snarled at her.

Kira stepped back as John now not in Mesogog's control fired a blast straight at her only to have it blocked by Hunter who took the blast full on which caused him to demorph.

" _HUNTER!"_ Kira shouted as Conner charged at him going into Triassic mode.

Though John made short work of him and knocked him to the ground causing him to demorph as well.

Kira rand over to Conner as John backed away she checked him for a pulse and found it she laid him back down and got up she stared at John and went into super dino mode.

She charged at him getting a few hits on him being in a full rage but John countered her attacks and landed blows on her till she fell to her knees.

He ripped her helmet off her and pulled her up by her hair he pulled a dagger out and placed it to her neck.

" _Do any of you have any last words for your weak ass ranger here or can I drain her blood out now."_ John snarled.

Tommy ran up to him and demorphed. " _John please let her go I will take her place just please do not hurt my daughter."_ Tommy pleaded.

John just laughed at him. " _It matters not because I am gonna kill you all."_ He said as he pulled Kira up to face him.

" _So dear fake sister you got any last words."_ He said.

She looked at him and smiled. " _Yea just one."_ She said as she all of a sudden unleashed her Ptera scream on him.

This scream was 3 times more powerful that it was normally John grabbed his ears letting Kira go as she continued to scream at him, John fell to his Knees till he passed out.

Tommy and Jason walked over to him and placed restraints on him and a device on his head that Andros had brought to dampen his Physic powers.

" _Hayley teleport John to a holding cell on the Megaship please and then Teleport us to there as well."_ Tommy sated and they all vanished in a flash of light ending the battle.

After they had all left Venjix started to get up.

" _So the rangers think they defeated me It is now time to use that Zord that was built for me and destroy them once and for all but for now I need to rest and recharge before that, you have 24 hours rangers."_ He then grabbed Lothor and jumped into a portal.

 **Ok so Venjix survived i bet you all cant guess the Zord and no it will not be serpentera and before you ask Lothor is alive the rangers thought he was dead hence why they left him there anyway one more battle then the end of this story please review i love reviews.**

 **Till next Chapter Catch ya on the flip side.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok ladies and Gentlemen here it is the long awaited final Chapter to Daughter of the Falcon sorry it took so long but here it is i do hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the power rangers Saban does.**

 **A/N i changed somethings in this chapter due to having felt like i left Emily/Elsa unresolved and i wanted to resolve that please enjoy**

:::Astro Megaship Conference room:::

All the rangers were seated or standing around the room to discuss what to do next concerning John Ford and now with the defeat of Mesogog there future.

" _What is John's prognosis?"_ Conner asked while standing next to Kira.

Andros stepped up. " _Using the Medical equipment on board and some KO-35 science to remove the upgrades Mesogog had given him as well as determining his mental condition, it seems he suffers from severe schizophrenia with the John we have seen being the dominant personality he is gonna need to be committed most likely for the rest of his life."_ Andros explained.

" _Andros is there anything that can be done for him at all what about the medical tech from your planet?"_ Wes asked him.

The Kavorian shook his head no. " _I am sorry even on medication his violent personality is dominant."_ He said.

Hayley had called Tommy after he got off the phone with her he walked over to the group. " _Guys some bad news it looks like Lothor survived as did Venjix/Zeltrax as well Hayley is detecting there energy signatures."_ Tommy said to the groups.

" _Really man don't these idiots know when to die?"_ Jason asked him.

" _Does not seem like it bro so this is still not over."_ Tommy stated.

Kira was standing with Conner and Trent when Wes looked over at her then back to Tommy. " _What I don't get is why is Kira the target of most of the attacks, I mean besides the fact she is yours and Kim's daughter no one knew that yet she was focused on from this John guy."_ Wes asked.

Billy stepped up. " _To be honest Wes the attacks from John Ford seem to have originally not been based off her being a ranger but his mental condition, and it served to destabilize her to the point Mesogog used it against her on the battlefield but with Mesogog gone that might stop now."_ Billy explained.

Emily who had been on the ship stepped forward. " _Dr. Cranston that is not all there is to it I remember why Mesogog wanted her targeted from when I was Elsa, it is because she is the daughter of 2 rangers that received the great power of Phadoes so he was hoping that with her distraught state from the abuse at home plus her fragile mind with all this going on he wanted to drain that power from her, and Lothor was in on that plan she is not out of the woodwork yet."_ Emily explained with a sad look to her face.

Kira was confused. " _What is this great power and how would I even have it?"_ She asked.

" _Back when me and your mom were rangers a being known as Ivan Ooze had attacked our command center and caused us to lose our powers, Alpha sent us to Phadoes to get what was called the great power and it changed us into the Ninjetti me being the falcon and your mom being the crane 2 of the most powerful animal spirits of the great power, and with that combined in your conception Mesogog probably wanted it to power his machine to turn the Earth back not sure why Lothor would want it though."_ Tommy explained.

Cam stepped up at this point. " _I remember my father talking about the Ninjetti and how in the Ninja Schools they are revered as great paragons of good, however if a dark Ninja ever got his hands on the power of the Ninjetti then he could become unstoppable."_ Cam explained.

Kira looking at the floor looked up at everyone then at Conner, she sighed then got up and headed out of the room she walked down to the engine room and went inside and sat down and started crying.

Conner noticing that she left as did Kim and Tommy. " _I got this Dr. O I will go and talk to her."_ Conner said as he headed down to find Kira.

He walked into the engine room and found her crying off to the side.

" _Hey rock star what's wrong?"_ Conner asked her as he sat down beside her.

Kira without even looking up at him. " _Look at me Conner I'm a wreck even though he is captured and he will go to a hospital I am still scared of him and now this whole thing of why they target me I don't know how much more I can take Conner, I don't think I should even be a ranger anymore I don't think I am worthy of this and now I'm a huge burden on my parents how long till they want me gone like the Ford's did, how long till you can't stand me anymore."_ Kira rambled on about.

Conner stared at her. " _Kira knock this off you are very worthy or the gem would not have picked you if it did not think you could handle this, as for your parents they will never give you up Kira so stop thinking that, ands as for me I love you Kira and I will be here for you no matter what."_ Conner stated.

Kira just glared at him tears still streaming down her face. " _Yeah ok Conner you say that now but what happens after this is over huh what happens if I do lose it and I break huh Conner gonna still stand by the mentally deranged girlfriend that will drag you down."_ She screamed at him.

Conner taken aback by what she said then snapped back. " _Kira I don't know where this you thinking that your weak or that you will end up mentally deranged cause you're not hell I think you are stronger than me, remember one thing Kira you beat John not me or the others just you and only you, and finally I Love you end of story that is never gonna change Kira, even if you leave I will always love you."_ Conner snapped at her then got up and left.

" _When you're ready to accept what I just said you know where to find me."_ He stated and left the room.

:::Mesogog's lair:::

Lothor and Venjix were planning there next attack. " _So tell me robot what is your stake in all of this I just want the yellow dino ranger for her Ninjetti powers she inherited from her parents."_ Lothor explained.

Venjix looked at him. " _I want vengeance on the ones know as Tommy and Jason for what they did to me and the machine empire then I will rebuild the machine empire and take over the galaxy."_ Venjix explained.

" _Well his main weakness is gonna be his daughter and that pink ranger use those against him and you will win all I care about is that yellow brat and the power within her."_ Lothor explained.

" _Fine Ninja help me get my revenge and I will give her to you to do as you please with her."_ Venjix said.

" _Deal now how do we attack because the whole monster thing is not gonna work."_ Lothor asked.

" _Simple they were building a Zord for this Zeltrax with some modifications to it this Zell Zord will be more than powerful enough to destroy those ranger."_ Venjix showing Lothor a hologram of the Zell Zord.

" _Very nice indeed."_ Lothor stated as they went to work upgrading the zord.

:::Megaship :::

Conner walked back into the conference room with a dejected look on his face. " _I am sorry guys seems like she will not be joining us I tried but she for some reason think that she is a liability I can't convince her otherwise."_ Conner stated.

Kim and Tommy looked at him. " _I will talk to her."_ Tommy stated as he got up and headed to her only to have Kim grab him.

" _No Tommy she needs to figure this out herself as much as I would love to tell her otherwise she might not believe us."_ Kim said.

Tommy glared at her angry his daughter seems to be having a meltdown and her mother seems to be ok with this.

" _Tommy I hate to say it she is right we have done nothing but coddle her with every break she needs and wants to get through this one on her own without us butting in."_ Jason said to a slightly angry Tommy.

Tommy goes to respond but is interrupted by the alarms in the megaship.

" _Rangers there is a strange zord attacking downtown Reefside."_ Deca states to the other rangers.

The rangers looked at each other. " _All right guys let's do this then."_ Jason says as all the rangers get ready to morph.

" _Hayley have all the Zords we have available on the ready we are gonna need them, Karone you and the other non rangers stay here in case we need back up."_ Tommy ordered as everyone nodded and morphed.

:::Megaship Brig :::

Kira walked in and over to John's cell, he was sitting there he looked up at her and smiled.

" _So here we are again you know just because those rangers took away what Mesogog gave me does not change anything at all you are still weak and pathetic."_ John said with a evil smile on his face.

Kira just glared at him. " _Why huh John why do you do this up until 4 years ago you were a good brother now you delight with torturing me, and I think I deserve a answer as to why."_ Kira demanded.

John just smiled. " _You would love to know the reason wouldn't you well hmmm where do I start how about the fact that despite what that idiot Mark Ford thinks I am not his son nor am I the bitch's son either."_ John stated while pacing around the cell.

Kira surprised by this revelation. " _Wait your adopted?"_ She asked.

" _No not really Mark thinks I am his biological son and well Mary does not even remember she is not human."_ He states with a evil smirk on his face.

Kira surprised. " _Wait your not Human?"_ She asked.

He looked right at her with a smirk. " _Nope see my parents my real parents well let's just say Zordon made them weak and me well I am just fulfilling fathers plan to corrupt you and the power within you."_ He stated while laughing.

Neither realized both Karone and Nadira were listening in.

" _What I don't understand who are your real parents."_ She asked.

He just smiled as Karone stormed in. " _Yes Thraxx tell us who your real parents are."_ Karone demanded.

He just looked at her surprised by how she knew that. " _Of course the mighty Astronema would know this."_ He snarled at her.

Kira spun around to Karone. " _Wait you knew who he was all this time?"_ She demanded.

Karone just shook her head no. " _Sorry Kira but I only realized who he was after he made the comment about Zordons sacrifice that I figured it out."_ Karone stated.

" _Yes you are weak as my real parents are now, but I will fulfill my father's orders to corrupt you and use that power of yours against the rangers though with what Venjix is doing now I will have a very easy time."_ He said while laughing.

" _What do you mean?"_ Kira asked still very confused.

" _That Zord they are using I added my own upgrades to it before we went to battle last and it is designed to destroy any Zord that attacks it and can only be destroyed from the inside."_ He said as Nadira went to signal the rangers he stopped her.

" _No use in telling the rangers they cannot enter it, it will destroy them if they try only a being that is evil can go inside it."_ He said laughing again.

" _There is not one on this ship that can do that this will be great father would be so proud if he had not been corrupted by that fool Zordon."_ John said.

" _That is where you are wrong boy I will do it my Queen."_ Ecliptor said as he walked forward.

" _You traitor you cannot it will destroy you work for good now."_ John said.

Ecliptor looked at him. " _But I am a creation of evil and it is still inside of me I just choose to ignore it, my Queen I will go and destroy this Zell Zord."_ Ecliptor said as Karone nodded then hugged him.

" _You better come back to me Ecliptor."_ She said as he broke the hug and headed out to teleport to the rangers.

Karone turned back around to John and Kira.

Kira was now more angry than anything. " _Why me."_ She said now crying.

" _Now look at this you are weak as I always thought, want to know why simple while the Zeo rangers were fighting Mondo my parents wanted their power back so they got back to the moon, my parents had me in tow at that time I was 4 Earth years old."_ John said.

" _While they were plotting against the rangers my father found out your mom was pregnant with you and that Tommy was the father, he then realized that them being the 2 most powerful Ninjetti you would have a power greater than anything, the fabled Phoenix Ninjetti."_ He explained as Kira listened.

" _But my father knew that it would be hard to find you and he also had to hide me from those accursed rangers and the machine empire so he called on a member of scorpina's race and cast a spell over her to think she was human and to mate with Mark Ford since my father knew he was helping the rangers."_ He explained.

" _After that happened a spell was casted over him to make him believe that she was his wife and that I was his son, then the machine empire was defeated by my father and mother you however were hidden away from them by Zordon."_ He explained.

" _By the time I realized that you were the little girl my dad was looking for and that you were living with me Zordon decided to sacrifice himself and that wave messed up Mary fords mind and wiped mine, it was not till 4 years ago I remembered who I truly was and so did Mary though her not as much as me she just regained her hate of anything power rangers."_ He explained.

" _So now I will take you and destroy your parents your lover and everything good in this world and I will rule it."_ John said laughing.

" _kinda hard to do we took the powers that Mesogog away."_ Nadira stated.

John just laughed and held out is hand to have the Z staff materlize in his hand. " _You see you weak fools I have been holding back now it is time for my father's empire to be reborn."_ He snarled as he uses his staff to destroy the force field holding him in.

Karone lowers her staff to blast him only to have him hit her with a electric attack knocking her against the wall he then took out Nadira, Kira got into a fighting stance only to be hit with a magic wave from the staff her eyes going blank.

" _Now my little Phoenix it is time for you burn all that is good in this world."_ John states as they both vanish out of the ship.

Emily had come running into the brig . " _No i was too late."_ She said to herself to when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her she was very surprised.

:::Downtown Reefside:::

The Giant Zell Zord was fending off attacks from the Thunder Megazord the Q- Rex and the Dino Stegazord.

" _Guys I don't know how much damage my zord can take this thing is not taking any damage from our attacks."_ Trent stated as there were sparks flying around in the cockpit of his own personal megazord.

" _We are all that stands between the people and this thing."_ Myers yells back as he has the Q- rex go to megazord mode.

" _Q-Rex fire blasters!"_ Myers yelled into his morpher when all of a sudden the Zell zord starts to explode from the inside.

" _What the hell?"_ Jason asked from the cockpit of the Thunder Megazord as the Zell Zord blew apart, from the wreckage walked Ecliptor.

" _Ecliptor how?"_ Andros asked.

The Cyborg looked at the red ranger. " _It was the only way to destroy it."_ He said before he collapsed onto the ground.

As the other rangers got down to the ground and Billy was checking over Ecliptor. " _His systems seem to be functioning fine Andros he must have used a lot of power to destroy the Zord."_ Billy said.

All of a sudden there was a orange flame that appeared and then vanished and standing there was John Ford and Kira.

" _What the hell how did you get out Kira?"_ Ethan asked.

Kira just stood there with her eyes blank, John looked up at them and smiled as he pointed the staff at Lucas and fired a energy beam at him.

The blast hit him full force and knocked him to the ground causing him to demorph with his teammates running over to him.

Tommy glared at the staff. " _How do you have that?"_ Tommy growled at him.

John looked at him and smiled. " _What a son should inherit his father's things should he not."_ John stated as the rangers were all caught off guard by this revelation.

Before any of them could say anything Emily Karone and Nadira teleported in with Karone limping from the attack John did to her.

" _That thing is called Thraxx he is the son of Zedd and Rita before they were purified."_ Karone stated.

 _"That is why he was able to at first steal energy from Mesogog and it allowed him to become more powerful without anyone knowing."_ Emily explained.

" _Yes traitor it's a shame he was destroyed i could have used more, as for my parents you are correct that was them_ _before they were made weak like you rangers, but enough of my family history it is time for my father's plan to come to fruition right my little Phoenix."_ John says as he looks to Kira.

Kira says nothing just raises her arms and a blast of fiery energy comes out and hits T.J and Ashley Knocking them to the ground and singing there armor.

" _Now who is next oh I have a better plan."_ He says as he raises his staff into the air which causes the rangers all to collapse to their knees.

He then motions for Connor to walk over to them against his will.

" _Now my dear sister why don't we let the red ranger know the truth of what you think of him."_ He says as he uses the staff to link their minds together.

" **No please no I can't lose him."** Kira thinks to herself as John forces her old memories to surface.

:::Kira's Mind:::

" _hey Kira."_ Connor says in the sight in her mind.

She looks over at him. " **God why can't this idiot just leave me alone stupid shallow jock."** She thinks and the real Connor hears it.

" _Hey Connor sorry I can't hang out right now I got to get home I will talk to you later."_ She says as she runs off.

The scene then shifts to when Kira confessed to not being a virgin.

" **Look he is disgusted he really is that shallow why did I even attempt to go that far with him."** The real Connor hears coming from Kira's mind.

This goes on and on for what feels like hours but is only 2 minutes, John then separates the connection after he sees what Kira is thinking after their talk on the Megaship with her thinking Connor sees her as weak and unable to do anything herself.

Connor just looks at Kira with tears coming from his eyes under his helmet, before he could do anything John blasts him back he hits the ground and does not get up.

The other rangers now being able to get up due to John focusing his energy into the blast to Connor, Kim runs over to him and looks him over.

" _Tommy he is not breathing oh god Tommy he is not breathing."_ Kim says as Trini runs over to him talking her helmet off and starts to perform CPR on him.

" **No please god no I can't lose Connor I am stronger than this i have to fight it."** Kira thinks to herself as she tries to break the control he has on her.

John looks over at her thinking that he gaining more control over the Phoenix spirit inside Kira decides to push it further.

" _One down more to go let's see who should we take out next how about mommy dearest."_ John says as he aims his staff at Kim's back as she tries to help Trini get Connor breathing again.

He fires the blast and it Kim square in the back she is thrown forward and rolls along the ground demorphing.

Inside Kira's mind she can hear a bird calling out for aid, she tries to focus on it but then hears a second bird calling out to her.

" **No no more I must protect them Connor was right the Gem chose me I can hear my parents spirit animals calling out for aid."** Kira thinks to herself.

John looks over at her and notices she powering up thinking he has her completely under his control goes to take out Tommy.

As he aims his staff a Tommy. " _NO MORE YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE I LOVE EVER AGAIN!"_ Kira yells as she turns her powers on John he is thrown back.

She glares at him, she as a flaming energy aura pulsing around her. _"For 4 years you have tortured me then you attack my real parents then you kill the one man who actually loved me now it is time for you to face the wrath of the Ninjetti."_ Kira says as Large flaming wings form on her back and she morphs into her suit which is now a brighter yellow than before.

John scrambles to get up he aims his staff at her and fires a massive energy beam at her only to have it countered by a energy beam from Kira.

" _You will bow to me girl with your power I will rule this planet then the universe just like my parents wanted me to, I will succeed I will destroy the power rangers once and for all."_ John screams as he tries to overcome her energy beam.

" _No John you will not I will stop you right here right now and end this, I lost all this time with my mom and dad cause of your real parents and evil no more I am tired of it."_ Kira said as she ramped up the energy blast starting to overtake his.

" _Why bother they abandoned you once what's to stop them from doing it again, and as for the jock well he walked off on you in the ship when he sees the real freak you are he will abandon you too, me I can show what your power can really do."_ He said as he poured more energy into his blast.

" _No that is where you are wrong John I gave her up once for her protection but never again we stand with her now."_ Kim says as she limps over to Kira's side and focuses her Ninjetti energy into Kira.

" _I may not have known she was my daughter but that does not change how I feel about her she is my princess and she will always be."_ Tommy said as he did the same.

Kira kept focusing her energy into her blast as her parents added their own to it but it still was not enough.

" _She is no freak and regardless of how she thinks of me it does not change how I feel about her it never will."_ Kira hears a new voice say as she feels the red dino gems energy flowing into her.

" **Connor your ok."** Kira thought to herself as she poured everything she had into her blast which finally over powered Johns and hit him head on knocking him back.

John laid there or a minute before getting up and glaring at Kira. " _I am the Son of the Great Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa I will not be denied this!"_ He screamed as he aimed his staff at a exhausted Kira who had poured all her energy into the last fight.

As he was about to blast her a bright Yellow light flashes in front of him and standing there is what looks like a robot with a crown and a large sword in his hand.

" _You son of Zedd will not succeed this day."_ The being says as he blasts John with his sword, the blast starts to split John in two.

Then there is a small explosion where John was and when the smoke clears there is John and what can only be described as mutated Zedd.

Thraxx gets up. " _No you fool I will destroy you for that."_ Thraxx says as all of a sudden he blasted again and sealed into a dumpster similar to the one that sealed Rita away 10,000 years ago.

It is then launched into space, after that the figure turns to the rangers.

" _Greetings I am the Sentinel Knight I am a guardian of the Morphing Grid and a old friend to Zordon that being you saw was the true form of the son of Zedd and Rita."_ He explains.

" _But who is that now?"_ Wes asks as everyone looks at the now frightened John Ford.

" _That well that is the uncorrupted part of the man known as John Ford before he regained his memories of being Thraxx."_ He stated.

John looked around very scared and not knowing what was going on. " _Kira, Kira what is going on?"_ He asks.

Kira realizing this is the John Ford that was always nice to her as a child.

She walks over to him. " _It's ok John you were under a evil spell."_ Kira says to try and comfort him.

" _I don't get it how did he get all his memories back?"_ Jason asked

Kira looked at John. " _What happened to you?"_ She asked him.

" _All I remember before I started hurting you was Mom came to me and her eyes were glowing and she placed her hand on my head there was a flash then all I could think about was hurting you till I pushed back by that Thraxx guy."_ John explained.

He looked at Kira tears in his eyes. " _I am so sorry Kira I never meant to hurt you ever."_ He said.

Kira realizing that he had no control and the John that she grew up with was back.

" _It's ok John it was all a evil spell."_ She said as Paramedics and other officials arrived after John and some of their less injured teammates were taken to the hospital using a cover story that the silver Guardians were fighting a mutant threat with the power rangers and they were caught in the middle.

Meanwhile while Wes Eric and Tommy as well as Jason were dealing with that Kira walked over to Connor.

" _Connor?"_ She asked him.

He did not turn around. " _Is that how you really thought about me Kira?"_ He asked.

She did not answer just hung her head looking at the ground. " _Connor I am sorry it was yes but not anymore."_ She said.

He turned looked at her. " _Kira I'm sorry that you thought I was that shallow or that pig headed but I never was I thought you knew me well enough now but I guess not."_ Connor said as he started to walk away.

" _Wait Connor where does that leave us?"_ Kira asks.

Connor turns looks at her. " _I don't know anymore Kira I just need my space I am sorry."_ He said as he walked away.

Kira started to cry when Kim and Tommy walked up to her.

" _he hates me now cause of what that Thraxx thing showed him I guess he was right on one thing I lost Connor."_ Kira said as she cried.

Kim put a arm around her daughter. " _Sweetie he doesn't hate you he is just confused he is a good guy he will come back to you give it time."_ Kim said.

They all headed home.

:::1 week later Hayley's Cyberspace:::

The rangers all of them stuck around to catch up and have a makeshift reunion as things had finally calmed down.

Kira's foster mother had been arrested and put in a hospital, Mr. Ford had cleaned up and gotten a new job at Bio labs thanks to Wes and John Ford was back to living with his dad that raised him while getting help for what had happened to him with Kira promising to keep in contact with him.

Tanya was able to get everything with Anton Mercers help all situated for Tommy Kim and Kira with Kira getting her last name changed to Oliver.

SHe was also able to make it so that Anton adopted Emily to try and make amends for what happened with Mesogog, she was happy finally and liked the fact she had a brother the same age as her.

However Connor had avoided Kira all week unless it was ranger involved and even then he barely talked to her.

She was getting ready for her first performance since before she moved into Tommy's house.

Kim was behind the stage with Kira helping her get ready.

" _Are you ok sweetie?"_ Kim asked her.

Kira looked up at her. " _Yeah Mom I just wish I still had Connor but I guess I screwed that up."_ She said.

Her mother hugged her. " _It will all work out Kira I promise now go break a leg up their baby girl."_ Kim said giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Kira walked up on stage grabbed her guitar and walked up to the microphone.

" _hey guys it's great to be back up here this first song is a new one I have been working on for the last week I do hope you all enjoy."_ Kira said as she noticed Connor was in the back with Emily Ethan and Trent.

She started strumming the guitar. _"I wrote this one thinking of one person and what they mean to me."_ She said as she started singing.

" _Lookin' back, I don't regret_ _  
_ _One single day._ _  
_ _Memories will keep me close_ _  
_ _When you walk away._ _  
_ _It's harder than I could imagine._ _  
_ _Guess I should have known that._ _  
_ _Close your eyes, I'll be there._ _  
_ _I'll come runnin' anywhere._

 _Say goodbye, I'll be okay._ _  
_ _I will wait for you cause_ _  
_ _True love will never fade._ _  
_ _When it's real, you can feel it._ _  
_ _And I know,_ _  
_ _That you know,_ _  
_ _That I will keep on waitin'_ _  
_ _Patiently..._ _  
_ _Patiently... For you._

 _Stormy Tuesday afternoons_ _  
_ _Never been the same._ _  
_ _I used to stand outside_ _  
_ _And taste_ _  
_ _The sweetness of them._ _  
_ _It's harder when it really happens_ _  
_ _Oh I wish I'd known that._ _  
_ _Close my eyes and you're there._ _  
_ _But I can't find you anywhere._

 _Say goodbye, I'll be okay._ _  
_ _I will wait for you cause_ _  
_ _True love will never fade_ _  
_ _When it's real, you can feel it._ _  
_ _And I know,_ _  
_ _That you know._ _  
_ _That I will keep on waiting_ _  
_ _Patiently..._ _  
_ _Patiently... For you._

 _Patiently..._ _  
_ _So patiently..._ _  
_ _When I'm lost, I try to find you._ _  
_ _Turn around, I'm right be-hind you._

 _Say goodbye, I'll be okay._ _  
_ _I will wait for you cause._ _  
_ _True love will never fade,_ _  
_ _When it's real you can feel it._ _  
_ _And I know,_ _  
_ _That you know._ _  
_ _That I will keep on waiting,_ _  
_ _Patiently..._ _  
_ _Patiently... For you..._

 _Patiently..._ _  
_ _Patiently..._ _  
_ _Patiently..._

When she finished the crowd was cheering loudly she was looking around for Connor and did not see him she became slightly dejected when she all of a sudden felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and standing there was Connor. " _hey Rock star."_ He said with a smile on his face.

Kira had a smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling.

" _Connor I am so sorry."_ She said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

" _It's ok Kira I'm sorry for letting the past influence me I will never make that mistake again I love you now and I always will Kira Oliver."_ Connor said wrapping his arms around and leaning in to kiss her right on stage.

They could hear the oohs and ahhs coming from those in the audience when all of a sudden they hear a slightly angry science teacher. " _Connor McKnight what did I say about doing that in front of me!"_ They heard Tommy yell as they broke the kiss and giggled.

" _I think your dad is mad at us maybe the show should go on."_ Connor said with a smile he kissed her on the forehead and walked behind the stage.

Kira turned around and told her band to get ready for the next song they started up.

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_ _  
_ _(Ooh)_

 _You gave me something more_ _  
_ _More than I've ever felt before_ _  
_ _We could be falling in love_ _  
_ _Oh baby_ _  
_ _I can picture you and me_ _  
_ _More than coming closer_

 _Just a little more time and_ _  
_ _Just a little less thinking_ _  
_ _Just a little more time is all that I need_ _  
_ _Just a little believing_ _  
_ _Just a little more breathing_ _  
_ _Let's give it time_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_ _  
_ _(Ooh)"_

Tommy walks over to Kim and wraps his arms around her waist.

" _hey Handsome."_ Kim says leaning back into the embrace listening to their daughter perform.

Tommy Kisses her on the head. " _She is really good she must get that from you."_ Tommy says as he leads her over to the others.

" _Hey guys I think it is time to tell her."_ Tommy says to everyone.

She looks at him then to everyone else. " _Tell me what?"_ She asks.

Jason smiles and looks at her. " _Me and Trini bought a house here in Reefside we are moving out here to be closer to you guys."_ Jason says as Kim smiles.

" _And me and Hayley are kicking you out."_ Billy says.

Kim looks over at him. " _What why?"_ Kim asked.

" _Cause beautiful its time me you and Kira lived together as a family."_ He says .

She turns around and squeals and jumps into Tommy's arms.

Kira looks over at her parents. " **Everything did work out in the end."** She thought to herself as everyone in attendance was celebrating.

 **Well here it is the ending i think i tied up all the loose ends please if i missed anything please let me know and also reviews are great i love them so please give them.**

 **Next story i am working on will be a sequel to A painful decision as well as working on Hexagon and Brightest day.**

 **Till next story Catch ya on the flip side**


End file.
